Birds of a Feather
by Nurse Steggy
Summary: Robin starts fantasizing about an angel. When it appears this "angel" may exist,the team is sent to investigate. They find themselves in the middle of murder,betrayl, and romance. Robin/OC KF/OC and maybe Aqualad/OC Rated because of paranoia.
1. Images of Angels

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE! **

**The only things I own are charaters later to come in said story and I thought up the plot. **

It started out like any other mission.

So why couldn't it end like most other missions?

A raven haired boy pondered this as he sat in his room. He looked at the clock. It was 10:30 at night. He went back to staring at the wall when the door opened. A red-haired boy walked in and said, "What's up Dick? You've been in here since we got back. I think Black Canary's worried. Injury hurting you?"

"Hey Wally," Dick Grayson greeted his friend, Wally West. "No my side doesn't hurt…I've just been thinking."

"About what?" Wally asked leaning against the wall.

"Before I passed out…I could've sworn I saw—" he started, but stopped, thinking that Wally would laugh if he said more.

"Saw what Dick?" Wally asked curiously. "Come on man spit it out!"

"An angel."

Wally looked at Dick for a moment like he was insane. The boy tried to regain his composure, but failed.

"An ANGEL?" Wally demanded. "Dick what the heck are you smokin'?"

"I saw a girl…" Dick responded angrily. "She had yellow shouldered wings with black and white…like a goldfinch's wings. I think she saved me. I should've bled out, but I didn't. I could feel hands touching my side. A soft voice whispering words I could barely make out."

"Dude…" Wally said looking at Dick. "Maybe I should get Kaldur in here. You need a reality check."

Wally left the room, Dick glaring at him. He swore because he knew Kaldur wouldn't believe these thoughts. He walked towards the enterance of the cave. A black feather, too large to be from a bird, was left there. He picked it up as Wally led Kaldur over to them.

"He claims an angel saved his life," Wally reported. "I think he's finally lost it."

Kaldur' Ahm sighed and looked at Dick. Was this just another one of Wally and Dick's jokes?

"Dick is this true?" he simply asked

"Kaldur it's true! She left me a feather!" Dick nearly yelped.

He had the feather in his hand. Kaldur's eyes widened. Indeed…that was definitely an avian feather, and it was definitely too big to be a bird's. He looked at Dick and said, "It's probably fake. Wally you better not be pulling his leg! No jokes you two."

Wally's jaw dropped. Dick simply nodded and looked down at the feather. He went outside and found another. He turned to Kaldur. He handed him one feather.

"Here. See if it's real. See if you can find out who it is," Dick said.

Kaldur nodded and turned to Wally.

"You keep your mouth shut Wally, or I'll have a nice long chat with Black Canary and Red Tornado," Kaldur said, Wally shrinking under his gaze. "If this is fake, you two will be having a little chat with them."

Wally gulped and nodded. Wally and Kaldur left, leaving Dick alone. Dick sat at the enterance and looked down at the feather. He smiled to himself and whispered, "I know she's real. I know I'm not crazy. She spoke to me. I heard her voice. She is real."

With that, the Boy Wonder lay down at the enterance and drifted off to sleep.

Outside was a girl. She was sitting in the tree, a small smile on her face. She whispered very softly, "Good night Robin."


	2. Posibilities

**DISCLAIMER: AGAIN I DO NOT (nor could I ever hope to) OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!**

**Girl: "JUST GET ON WITH THE STORYYYYYYYYYY! I'm getting bored here!"**

**Nurse Steggy: *glares and sighs* "Fine...here's chapter two."**

Wally found his friend asleep in the front entrance. He shook Dick awake and said, "Get up."

"Morning Wally," Dick said.

"Morning Dick," Wally said, in what sounded like disbelief. "Black Canary is looking for you. Turns out…you may be right."

Dick's heart jumped and he went to go find Black Canary. He found her talking with Bruce Wayne and Red Tornado. Bruce looked to him and said, "Red Tornado said it's an actual feather. It's not fake, so there is a possibility this girl I was told about could exist."

"Go suit up Robin," Red Tornado said. "Tell Kid Flash the same thing as well. We have a new mission, but both leagues are going to be working together."

"I've alerted the others," Bruce said.

Dick nodded and ran out. He poked Wally hard and said, "Suit up dude. We've gotta mission."

"AW MAN!" Wally said. "It's too early!"

"Shut up and suit up KF," a cool voice said.

Kaldur ' Ahm or Aqualad was already in his uniform. M'Gann , or Miss Martian, followed Aqualad. She was followed by Conner. Superboy looked at Dick and asked, "What's this about a feather?"

"Nothing!" Wally said quickly shoving Dick.

Robin and Kid Flash soon joined the others. Batman, Superman, Aquaman, and Martian Man Hunter were waiting for them. Batman looked at the members of Young Justice. He turned to Superman, who nodded for him to proceed.

"We've received a case from the police," Batman began. "A group of 400 something kids went into the woods on June 6, 2008. 89 kids have been found alive. That leaves 311 kids still missing."

"311 kids have disappeared and they're just calling us now?" Aqualad asked in disbelief. "After two years?

"311 genetic experiments that no one wants to take responsibility for," The Flash muttered, appearing out of nowhere. "They didn't want anyone to know."

"Robin," Superman said. "I want you to describe the girl you thought you saw."

Robin closed his eyes and pictured her.

"She was a blonde. Only about 4'ft, she had beautiful bright blue orbs for eyes. Her skin was a light tannish color. Her wings were yellow, black and white, like a finch's. She was so gentle. She looked concerned…and that's about all I can remember before blacking out," Robin said opening his eyes.

Batman nodded and turned to Aquaman.

"I've got 10 girls matching that description," he replied. "All blonde with blue eyes."

Robin was twitching in his seat. Superman talked to the other two for a moment and said, "Young Justice, you're first mission is to find this girl. Robin will lead this one, considering she's been burned into his memory."

Robin blushed and stood up. He turned to the others and said, "Let's go."

Aqualad exchanged glances with Superboy and Miss Martian. Both looked confused as heck. Kid Flash got up and followed Robin, the other three following six feet behind.


	3. Food Shortage and Patrols

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Nurse Steggy: "I do not own Young Justice. I do not people. The only things I own are-"**

**Golden Finch: "YAY! I'm finally introduced."**

**Leah: "So am I!"**

**Nurse Steggy: "HEY!"**

***Both girls shudder and return to the set.***

**NS: "As I was saying, the only things I own are the characters mentioned in this chapter."**

**Leah: "Then why did you put a disclaimer?"**

**NS: "So I don't get sued for everything I own. Now on with the next chapter."**

A pair of bright blue eyes stared into the wall. There was a sharp tug and those eyes snapped to the floor. There was a little girl there. Those blue eyes softened.

"Yeah Leah?" she said looking at the little girl.

"I'm hungry," the little girl said.

The older girl sighed and ruffled Leah's rose-pink hair. She pulled out a granola bar and gave it to her. She picked the girl up and said, "We're all hungry Lee."

The blonde's hair fell to her shoulders. Her skin was a light tan, but was covered with dirt. She held the smaller girl tightly. Leah had soft rose-pink hair that fell to her chin. Her eyes were a stormy grey, and she wore a white tattered dress. She walked out into camp.

"Golden Finch!" a voice cried.

A small child ran over to her and latched onto her leg.

"Hey Mai," Golden Finch smiled looking down at the blonde on her leg.

She set Leah down and pried Mai off her leg.

"Why don't you two play?" Finch suggested. "I have to talk with Moria."

She walked over to a brunette.

"Moria we're running low on food," she said.

The brunette's sad blue eyes looked at her.

"I know. It's bothering me," Moria admitted. "I'm a little worried."

Finch nodded and Moria began to discuss the food shortages. They couldn't go and buy food for they had little money and they'd be revealed. It was a hard life, but they lived it. Moria was going to send the Alserlyn twins to get more food. Finch brought up the money issue again. Lyn said she'd steal some, but Myn began to started her spiel about how stealing was wrong. The blonde twins and Moria argued for ten minutes. Finch was only half listening though. She was thinking of the black haired boy she saved. Her heart skipped thinking about him. His raven black hair, the mask he wore that hid his eyes. Finch wondered what color they were. Were they brown, or green? Or were they blue? She wanted to see his eyes, and she wanted to see him.

"Finch!"

"What?"

Moria looked at her and said, "I gotta find Sean and Soria. Just go patrol please. I feel safer with you out there."

Golden Finch nodded, and prayed that she'd see the boy again. She looked at Moria and said, "I'm gonna take Calvin and Camden with me."

Moria nodded and called out to the siblings. A blonde boy with black streaks in his hair, and a girl with cornsilk blonde hair ran over to her. Both sets of blue eyes looked at her.

"We're patrolling!" Finch said. "Let's go!"

The two kids followed her out of the camp, little Leah and Mai waving good bye to the trio. Leah called after them.

"Don't forget to get Mockingbird and Vine! They're with Willow!"

**NS: Send me a message if you want to know a little more about the kids mentioned in this chapter.**


	4. Discoveries

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NS: "Pleaaaaaaaase just say the disclaimer Finch.**

**Finch: "No."**

**Leah: "I WIIIIIIIIIILL! Nurse Steggy doesn't own Young Justice. She does own me and Finch though."**

**Finch: "HEY! That was my line Leah!"**

**NS: "We'll settle this later. On with the fourth chapter."**

**Finch: "But—"**

**Calvin: "Enough Finch." *drags Finch away***

**NS and Leah: "Uhh…on with the new chapter?"**

The raven haired youth led his comrades through the woods. He'd manage to track down the boarding school the missing kids had attended and they were now hiking through the woods. He was trying to keep himself focused. His thoughts kept drifting to the supposed angel. Was she here? Was she even real? Or was she just a figment of his imagination?

"Rob! Do you know where we're going?" Superboy yelled.

"Supey be quiet!" Robin hissed.

"Why—"

"LOOOOOOOOOK OUT!" a small voice shrieked.

A small blonde girl hurtled out and knocked Aqualad over as an arrow flew over them.

"CAMDEN!" a voice yelled.

An older boy came running over to them. Kid Flash looked at the littler girl and seized her by the shirt.

"Who are you!" he demanded.

"LET GO OF MY SISTER!" Calvin yelped.

"Camden Carlson," the little blonde girl said. "That's my brother Calvin."

"Cammie!" Calvin groaned.

KF let Camden go. She looked at them and smiled.

"You might want to lower your voices," Calvin said. "Or they'll send more than archers."

Cammie nodded and looked at them. Robin looked at them and then looked down at a list.

"Camden and Calvin," he said. "Another two found. But who do you mean by them?"

Camden and her brother exchanged an uncomfortable glance. Calvin just shook his head, his mouth fixed in a frown. Camden shook her head. The two kids looked at them and said, "We're not allowed to disclose that. You'd have to ask Mockingbird."

The two kids looked at the members of Young Justice. Camden wondered who they were and why they wore costumes. Calvin was more worried about whether or not these kids could be trusted.

"Who's Mockingbird?" Superboy asked.

A loud howl rang out followed by screaming, making Camden jump. Camden moved towards Calvin who pulled her close. He looked at the other teens.

"They're coming!" Camden cried.

Calvin looked at them and said, "You need to leave. Now. Finch is going to freak if anyone gets hurt."

Calvin grabbed Camden and started to run. KF called after them, "WHO IS FINCH?"

Robin looked at the others.

"KF and Superboy, follow them. See if you can find out where they've been living," Robin said.

The two teens took off after the siblings. KF yelled after the kids.

"Camden!" KF called. "Wait Cammie!"

Cammie didn't respond. She simply kept running. The two stopped at a metal building and looked around. Camden picked out a brown shape in the woods…and it sure as hell wasn't a tree. She pulled Calvin into the metal building, KF and Superboy following. KF stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. They were surrounded by…

**Tombstones.**

Back with Robin and the others, Miss Martian turned to Robin.

"Robin," Miss Martian said. "Something's coming."

He looked at her and turned just in time to see a flash of brown. A giant animal had him pinned, and more were coming their way.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Aqualad yelled. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

Five brown bodies shot out of the woods. Miss Martian and Aqualad were ready to fight. Two went after Miss Martian, who easily outflew them, but they were hot on her tail.

"Stupid creatures," Miss Martian grimaced.

The wolves jumped up and tried to bite her ankles. She screamed and choked when one of the wolves latched onto her cape. She fell to the ground with a thud. The animal let go and got ready to pounce. Miss Martian, however, turned invisible. The wolf sniffed, knowing she was still there, yet unable to find her.

Aqualad punched one in the side, and was promptly bitten.

"Dammit!" he swore punching the animal in the head.

Neither Aqualad nor Miss M realized they were being driven away from Robin.

Robin managed to get out from underneath the giant wolf. He looked around and noticed Miss Martian and Aqualad were gone.

The wolves had driven them farther away from him. He could hear Aqualad and Miss Martian fighting, but he couldn't see them. He focused on the large animal in front of him. The wolf launched itself at him. Robin managed to dodge the blow.

"Man you're fast," he muttered.

He tried to reach for a weapon, but the wolf kept lunging at him. Robin felt something hard hit his back. A tree. Dammit. The wolf lunged again and this time Robin wasn't able to move out of the way. He felt the teeth on his leg. He stifled a cry of pain as it dragged him down. The wolf shook its head and this time Robin cried out.

"DAMMIT! LET GO!" he yelled.

Another wolf came to aid the other one in taking him down. It lunged at him, Robin unable to move. It bit his arm and he yelled.

Where were Miss Martian and Aqualad? He raised his left fist (the one the wolf wasn't chewing on) and hit the wolf on the head. It wouldn't release his leg. Robin felt the warm blood run down his leg and his arm. He felt dizzy and knew if he didn't act fast, the wolves would win.

Suddenly, the pressure on his arm was gone. He looked at the wolf. There was an arrow sticking out of its skull. The one still locked onto his leg let go and whimpered in fear. It began to dart away when it dropped. An arrow stuck out of its side. It was dead…but how? A figure stepped out of the woods. His eyes met hers and he smiled weakly.

"Hey," Robin said. "Thank god another person!"

She didn't respond. She ran over to him and saw the blood. The bushes rustled as Miss Martian and Aqualad reappeared. Miss Martian's cape was torn, she had a slight bruising on her arms and legs from when she hit the ground, and she was scratched up. Aqualad was sporting a bloody nose from when the wolf had head butted him. He had bite marks which were bleeding as well. Skin was torn from his right leg, were a wolf had seized him.

"God Rob!" Aqualad said. "What happened to your leg?"

"And your arm," Miss Martian chimed in.

"Who the hell is she?" Aqualad demanded.

The other girl, the blonde girl, didn't say anything. She applied pressure to the wounds and then iced them.

Literally.

There was a patch of ice on his arm and leg. She put her hands over the one on his leg. Robin felt the pain diminish as a strange, yet soft, glow came from her hands. The ice melted on his leg to reveal nothing. Not even a scar. She did the same with his arm.

"Come here you two. I'll be able to patch up your physical wounds. Mental and emotional wounds and torn clothing are things I can't fix though," the girl said.

The two teens stepped forward and she coated them with a thin layer of water, but they were still able to breath. After five minutes the water disappeared and Miss M and Aqualad were as good as new.

"Finch!" a voice called.

Robin looked at her as Aqualad helped him to his feet.

"Finch?" he said uncertainly.

"Golden."

"Huh?"

"It's Golden Finch…like the bird goldfinch," she corrected him. "Everyone shortens it."

Robin smiled at her and man did it melt her heart. She smiled back as he said, "Thank you Golden Finch."

"No problem Robin," she said casually.

Camden and Calvin appeared and looked at Golden Finch. Robin was slightly worried. Weren't KF and Superboy supposed to be following them? Camden and Calvin glared at them and returned their attention to the girl.

"Did you find Mockingbird and Vine?" Golden Finch asked looking at the Carlson siblings.

"No…" Camden said. "We can't find them anywhere. You don't think…."

"Anything…" Golden Finch said, "Is possible Camden."

Camden just shuddered. Finch's wings unfolded and she spread them. Robin's breath caught in his throat. She was his angel.


	5. Tombstones and Kidnapping

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NS: "Go for it Finch this is your chance!"**

**Finch: "NURSE STEGGY DOESN'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE! She however does own me, Leah and some other kids mentioned mainly in chapter 2."**

**Leah: *swears* "I missed it!"**

**Moria: "LEAH! DO NOT SWEAR!" *drags Leah away to clean her mouth with soap.**

**Myn and Lyn: "Can we get on with the next chapter. Lilith really has to pee."**

**NS: "I thought I told her to go before! Fine…"**

"What the hell is this!" Kid Flash cried out.

There were rows and rows of headstones. KF started reading the closet one to him. It said:

RIP

Ellen Baeker

Born: January 19, 2003

Died: June 6, 2008

God…this kid was only five. He looked at some other ones that read similar stories. Young children dying before their time. It hurt his heart to think about it. These poor kids. Superboy had a confused expression on his face. He understood that young kids were dead…but what he couldn't was why KF looked as if he was about to hit something.

Superboy looked at Kid Flash and said, "Isn't this a place for dead people?"

"A cemetery," a voice snarled. "And yes it is."

KF and Superboy looked around wildly. Where was the voice coming from? A gunshot sounded off and KF dropped. Superboy yelled, "KID FLASH! GET UP!"

A red-haired woman stepped out. Superboy jumped up and looked at her. Her bright red hair reached her waist and her eyes were green. Superboy's heart skipped. She looked a bit like KF. She had freckles on her paler face, but something didn't look right. She looked at behind her and said, "Quagmire, take him out."

A man stepped out from the shadows. His dark brown hair hung in his face. He looked at Superboy long and hard.

"_Listen to me kid. You knock me down and run. Run and don't look back. Leave your friend."_

"_NO! I won't leave Kid Flash!"_

"_Listen! If I don't give him the antidote he'll DIE. Do you understand? He'll DIE. I can't give it to him until you're gone or she'll figure out something's up and my cover will be blown!"_

"_Why should I trust you?" _

"_Please Superboy. My name is John Hollick. I once had a sister and a brother. Their names were Anna and Logan. I lost them two years ago. I can show you…but it's not going to be pleasant."_

Superboy's head was filled with images. He cringed, dropping to his knees. He saw through John's eyes. Through what John remembered. He frowned and focused.

_He was sitting in the grass. It was a warm summer day. Two kids were playing something with a ball in the field. John's memory called it soccer. The little boy, who looked to be only six years of age, yelled to him._

"_John! John! Watch me make a goal!" he said._

_The girl giggled good-naturedly and let the little boy score. _

"_Good job Logan," he heard himself say. "Is Anna going to teach you how to play soccer?"_

"_Sure am big bro," Anna laughed._

_Anna had long black hair that reached the small of her back. Her eyes were a warm honey color. The little boy had brown hair like his brother John. His eyes were like Anna's honey colored ones. Anna looked to be about twelve._

"_YO! Taylor's calling a meeting!" a blonde girl called. _

_She looked like the girl they'd met in the woods. Only she looked to be about ten._

"_Coming Camden!" he said getting up. "Come on Anna, Logan."_

_Anna and Logan followed him into the woods. He looked around. There sure were a lot of kids. They were led into a metal building. He looked around…and it reminded him of that thing they ate cereal in. What was it called? Oh yeah, a bowl._

_Anna clutched his arm. Logan looked up at him._

"_What's going on John?" Anna asked._

_He shrugged and looked at the fire-haired woman. Hey! She was the one who shot Kid Flash! But what was underneath her…_

"_TAYLOR!" a voice shrieked._

_A brunette, about twelve in this picture as well, was screaming, "YOU KILLED HIM!"_

_She grinned wickedly and suddenly he couldn't find Logan._

"_JOHN! JOHN SHE'S TAKING LOGAN!" Anna screamed._

_John barely had time to react. A gunshot sounded and the little boy fell limp to the ground. The brunette who'd screamed earlier, rushed out of the crowd towards the corpse. She screamed at the woman again and again._

"_CURSE YOU LILITH!" she spat at the red-haired woman._

_The girl was slapped across the face. The sounds of guns went off and he felt a searing pain in his leg. He dropped to the ground. He heard Anna scream for him. Then all went black. _

_He awoke to the sound of cries._

"_Hello? Hello? Is anyone still alive?" the voice rang out. _

_He groaned and lifted his head. The brunette, who'd been slapped by the red head, was crying. _

"_H-h-help," he moaned._

_She made her way through the bodies and helped him up. Some people began to rise, others needed help. The twelve year old refused to be treated until the others were. They lost 200 people on the spot…including Logan. _

_Anna was severely injured and she was close to death. Soon, they lost another 50 people, bringing the death toll to 250. Weeks passed and the final total was 297 people dead. Anna was still clinging to dear life. _

"_I could help her," a voice purred. "But you'd have to work for me."_

_He saw the woman who'd shot his little brother, but he didn't move. In the end he agreed. Anna would never forgive him, but what mattered to him is that she lived. He now saw her in a pod…but she looked different. She looked older. Two years older. And she still looked close to death. He looked at her vitals. She was fading fast…she wasn't expected to live another month. She was dying…and her last wish was to see the sun._

Superboy looked up at the man. He lunged at him and through him against the wall. John or Quagmire slumped seemingly unconscious against the wall. He ran as fast as he could away from them…even Kid Flash. They needed to be saved. He silently vowed he'd save all of them…including Anna.

The red haired woman, Lilith, sighed and said, "Men, who needs 'em?"

She dragged Kid Flash away. John awoke and ran over to her. He took the dart out of Kid Flash's neck and gave him a shot. He stirred as he was placed in a pod.

"What the—"

Kid Flash looked around and swore.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT IS WITH THE PODS!" KF exclaimed. "First CADMUS now here?"

"SILENCE!" a voice shouted.

KF starting screaming as he was electrocuted. It HURT! He was relieved when it stopped. The machine strapped a collar around his neck. KF didn't know what to think of it. Just then a diminutive girl appeared. She looked to be about his age, but she looked so small. Her dingy brown hair hung in her face like curtains. She too had this weird collar thing around her neck. Her dark brown eyes stared at him. He heard the softest voice say, "You'll be all right. They'll save us. I know they will."

KF looked at her, and his heart stopped. She was familiar…she was the one who stopped the wolf from getting him when Robin was injured, when the Boy Wonder had first seen his supposed angel. She tried to save him.

And now she was here with him. Now, he had to save them both.


	6. Panic and Memories

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NS: "I don't own Young Justice, and I never will."**

***Leah and Finch sigh***

**NS: "Why are you sighing?"**

**Finch: "'Cause I'm really starting to grow fond of Robin…"**

**NS: *groans* "Let's just continue this."**

Superboy's brain was going a thousand miles per minute. How was he going to save them? He needed to get back to the team and tell them KF had been captured. The Boy of Steel started to run as fast as he could.

"_MS. MARTIAN!"_

Miss. Martian looked around, but no one had called her name. She relaxed and focused…it was Superboy!

"_Superboy?"_

"_Ms. Kid Flash has been captured. I'm lost in the woods and I'm sure they're after me."_

"_Who Superboy? Who's after you?"_

"_Lilith."_

"What's going on Miss Martian?" Aqualad asked looking at her.

"KF's been captured," Miss Martian reported. "Superboy's lost."

Robin shook his head and said, "We've gotta go get them!"

Miss Martian nodded. Aqualad looked to the blonde.

"Golden Finch?" Aqualad said uncertain if he'd gotten her name right.

The blonde girl turned to look at Aqualad. So she was real. Robin wasn't insane. He could see some of her feathers sticking out of her bulky jacket. Her blue eyes met his and she said, "I can help you find your friends."

She turned to Camden and Calvin.

"Go back to Bell Witch and tell her what happened," Golden Finch said. "And do NOT let my brother know what I'm doing."

"Airina," Camden said. "Are you sure this is safe?"

Golden Finch, revealed to be Airina (according to Robin, Airina Mason), glared at the younger girl.

"But shouldn't we tell Avi just in case?" Calvin asked.

"No," Golden Finch said. "You cannot tell Avian. He'd kill me."

The Carlson siblings nodded and took off. GF turned to them. She looked to Miss Martian and asked, "Do you think you can contact your friend."

"Yes," Miss Martian said.

"_Superboy, where are you? Describe it."_

"_There's a metal building like a bowl about 13 feet away from me. There is a path leading to it, and all the trees along the sides of the path are all willows."_

"_Stay there Superboy and hide. We're coming for you."_

"_Okay M."_

"So?" Golden Finch asked.

"He said there's this metal building like a bowl, a path leading to it and all the trees bordering it are willows," Miss M reported.

"Wait…did you say willow trees along the path?" Golden Finch said her eyes widening.

"Yes."

Golden Finch's stomach dropped. This wasn't good. This couldn't be good. Her blue eyes were wide as she looked at them.

"Are you sure?" Golden Finch asked Miss M.

"Positive," she responded.

Golden Finch bit her lip, a single tear running down her cheek. Robin unthinkingly brushed the tear away. He looked at her from behind the mask.

"What's up Finch?" he asked.

"I can lead you there," Finch replied. "But do not expect me to stay for long."

She curtly turned and started walking. Robin looked at Aqualad. The teen put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"She's upset about something Robin," Aqualad said. "And I don't think she wants to discuss it right now. Give her time Robin."

The younger teen nodded at Aqualad. He sighed and mumbled, "I know how that feels."

"Huh?" Aqualad said turning to look at Robin.

"Nothin'" Robin said following Miss Martian and Golden Finch.


	7. A Bird's Memory

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NS: "Take it away girlie!"**

**Mockingbird: "Nurse Steggy here doesn't own YJ and she never will. However she does own me..."**

**Finch: "Unfortunately."**

**NS: "Be nice Finch or you will suffer a horrid fate."**

***Finch runs away***

**Mocking: "NOW FOR THE SEVENTH CHAPTER!"**

Kid Flash swore as he hit another dead end. He was pounding on the metal wall. He crumpled up, tired of running for once in his life. His green eyes watered and suddenly he felt like a little kid. He wanted The Flash. Hell he'd even take an angry Batman right now. He just felt lost and suddenly he felt scared.

"Hey now! No tears boy," a voice said.

He looked up to see the girl. She'd been there earlier…when he was in the pod. She looked close to tears herself. She kneeled down beside him and touched his shoulder lightly.

"W-w-w-who are you?" Kid Flash stammered. "Why can't I use my powers!"

"The collar…" the girl answered sadly, tugging on her own. "My name's Mockingbird."

"Kid Flash," he said. "Where are we?"

"We're in a maze," Mockingbird spoke looking at him. "What happened?"

"Wait…" KF said. "You're Mockingbird? What happened up there? What's with all the tombstones? Who was after Camden and Calvin?"

"Yes…" the brunette replied. "A tragedy, that's what happened. The tombstones commemorate the dead, and Abbadon gang."

"Abbadon gang?"

"Lilith and her posse," the girl said softly. "They'll hunt anyone who knows their secret down, and they will kill them."

"What is their secret?" KF asked looking at her.

"I-It's—"

The girl burst into tears. She hugged her knees and sobbed uncontrollably. KF reached out his hand to touch her shoulder. He gently set his hand on her shoulder, and received what felt like an electric shock. His mind was clouded with thoughts, memories.

_It was a warm summer day. Three little girls were playing catch with a softball. There was a blonde girl with ice blue eyes around the age of six. She tossed the ball to a red-haired girl with bright green eyes, who looked to be about five. The smallest of them was a brunette with brown eyes. She looked about four years of age._

"_Mockingbird!" the littlest one called. "Come play with us!"_

_A twelve year old girl got to her feet and said, "All right Madelyn. I'm coming."_

"_YAY!" Madelyn screamed._

"_Jeez Maddie," the blonde said. "You don't have to be so loud."_

"_But I wanna be Mai!" Madelyn said in a snippy voice._

"_Can't we get along?" the redhead asked. _

"_Basia," Madelyn said. "Name one time we've all gotten along for more than two minutes."_

_The redhead, Basia, laughed and said, "I guess your right Mads."_

_Mockingbird laughed as she went to play ball with the girls. Soon a blonde girl approached them._

"_YO! TAYLOR'S CALLING A MEETING!" the girl called._

"_All right Camden," Mockingbird said._

_The three girls followed her into the woods. It was the metal house! They went inside and looked around. Mockingbird looked at a red-head. She was standing on some-… oh my god._

"_TAYLOR! YOU KILLED TAYLOR!" Mockingbird screamed._

_She saw a boy dragged out of the crowd. It was Logan Hollick, John and Anna Hollick's little brother. She put a gun to his chest and pulled the trigger. Mockingbird screamed and raced over to the body. She held the dead little boy tightly, crying. _

"_CURSE YOU LILITH! CURSE YOU!" she howled._

_Gunshots rang out and she felt a pain in her shoulder and dropped. She blacked out…._

_When she awoke, everyone was on the ground, blood everywhere._

"_Hello! Is there anyone still alive?" she called out._

"_H-h-help!" a voice croaked._

_It was John. She made her way over to him and helped him up. She did the same for others who couldn't move._

Kid Flash jerked his arm away from hers.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"What was what?" she asked teary eyed.

"I saw kids getting shot!" KF said.

Mockingbird's brown eyes widened.

"You did? That means we might be able to use our powers still! Just not to their full capacity!" she cried hugging him tightly.

KF blushed and said, "Great…but how do we get out of here?"

She looked up at him and smiled.

"That'll be easy. Follow me."


	8. Together

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Mockingbird: "Nurse Steggy doesn't own Young Justice."**

**Leah: "Aren't you going to add anything sarcastic or witty?"**

**Mockingbird: "Nah…I'm trying to think of how KF and I are going to es-scap-a."**

**Leah: "NO QUOTING FINDING NEMO! THAT BELONGS TO DISNEY!"**

**Mockingbird: "Well there's the disclaimer for that then too."**

**Nurse Steggy: "Ahem…."**

**Leah and Mockingbird: "Ooops! Onto the next chapter!"**

"Are we close yet?" a tired voice asked.

"Almost," an equally tired voice replied.

Robin looked at Miss Martian and Aqualad. They didn't look tired, but Robin suspected they were. He hadn't even realized how thick the woods were until they had spent five hours hiking through them. Golden Finch led the group with what stamina she had left. Just thinking about what could've happened to Kid Flash made her sick. Did she shoot him? Was he alive? Would he be alive when they got there?

Robin tapped her on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Golden Finch asked cocking her head slightly.

"What's up? You look worried," Robin asked.

"Look…" Finch said. "Your friend is in serious trouble. Bets are Mockingbird's spilled her guts to him. That puts him in danger."

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because isn't an answer."

"Yes it is."

"Would you just tell me why?"

"You're about to see if you'd just shut up," Golden Finch snapped at him.

She stopped and looked around and looked to Miss M.

"Contact your friend. Tell him we're here," she said.

Miss M nodded and reached Superboy.

"_Superboy! We're here. Where are you?"_

"_Hang on…I see you. I'm coming your way!"_

"_Kay. See you soon."_

"He's coming our way," Miss M said.

"So don't shoot," Finch added sarcastically.

The bushes rustled and a boy came out. He smiled upon seeing his friends, but frowned when his eyes found Golden Finch next to Miss M.

"Who's she?" he asked.

"Golden Finch pal," Finch replied icily. "I'd take it your Superboy?"

"Yes."

The two locked gazes, but it was broken when Robin elbowed Finch. Finch glared at him and asked, "What was that for?"

"Behave," Aqualad said placidly.

Finch and Superboy nodded at Aqualad. The girl looked to the black haired boy who closely resembled Superman.

"Did you go in there?" she asked, her blue eyes blinking once.

"Yes…" Superboy responded a sad look appearing on his face.

"What's wrong?" Miss M asked putting a hand on Superboy's shoulder.

"Many young children are buried in there. It's sad," he told Miss M. "One girl was five."

Miss Martian gasped and looked at Finch. Golden Finch's fists were balled up and she looked close to tears.

"Ellen Baeker?" she asked sadly.

"How'd you know?" Superboy asked surprised.

"Mockingbird and I buried her first…" Finch sniffled.

Robin's face paled slightly. That meant tombstones…Robin didn't like them. Aqualad put a hand on Robin and Finch's shoulders. He nudged them foreword. Finch went towards the doors and turned around.

"It's been two years since I've gone in here," she said quietly to no one. "This won't be easy."

Robin walked over and took her hand.

"We'll do this together," he whispered.

She looked at him and nodded. Her blue eyes were full of tears. They opened the doors and stepped in together.


	9. Escape

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NS: "All right you guys know the drill."**

**Leah: "Nurse Steggy doesn't own Young Justice."**

**Finch: "Nor could she hope to."**

**NS: "Very good. You two get cookies."**

***Finch and Leah jump up and down screaming cookies***

**NS: *tosses them* "Now for chapter nine….."**

"Are you sure about this?" KF asked poking the girl in front of him.

She turned around, her sharp brown eyes glinting with mischief. His heart skipped a bit. She looked so cute….huh? What was he thinking? He'd barely known her for more than five hours and yet she managed to worm her way into his heart.

"Of course I am. I've been here five separate times," Mockingbird smiled. "I'm a decent hacker, maybe not as good as the Boy Wonder, but I'm still pretty good."

KF smiled and asked, "Do you think you can get these off?"

"Lift up your neck and hold still please," Mockingbird said.

He did as she asked and she pulled something out of her pocket. He heard it scrape against the metal until he heard a clicking noise. KF caught it before it hit the floor. He took the instrument, which looked something like a screwdriver, and tilted her chin up. She pointed out the place where the two sides connected. He used the screwdriver to remove some of the screws and it broke.

"Design flaw," Mocking smiled. "They decided to use something tougher on you though. I guess they didn't expect me to be in the picture. They expected your friends."

KF's smiled faded a bit. He wondered where they were.

"With this thing off I can tell they're in the woods."

"Huh?" Kid Flash asked looking at her.

"Your friends," Mockingbird calmly stated. "They're in the…building now. They're above us!"

She looked up at the ventilation system. Mockingbird looked a KF and said "Let me sit on your shoulders."

"What?" he asked.

"Just do it!" she hissed. "They're coming this way!"

KF picked her up and put her on his shoulders. She was surprisingly light. Mockingbird pushed the vent up and pulled herself up. She looked down at KF, who was now dangling off the floor.

"Here!" she said grabbing his wrists.

The managed to pull him up and put the vent back on just before Lilith and Quagmire turned to corner. The two passed underneath them. KF looked at Mockingbird and said, "You're a freaken genius! But how do we get to the surface?"

A smile appeared on her face and said, "This way. We're going to security."

"What?" he demanded.

"Just come on scaredy cat!" Mockingbird teased.

KF sighed and followed her. She crawled another 15 feet before turning to look at Kid Flash.

"We're here," she said removing the grate.

She jumped down into the room. KF expected her to be captured, but she wasn't. There wasn't a sound. He jumped down and looked around. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere. It looked as if no one had been in here in ages. Mockingbird smiled at him and grabbed his hand. She led him to a small hatch. She popped it open and the fading sunlight filtered into the room. Wait…sunlight!

KF grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. He hugged her in pure joy. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him too. Then she grabbed his hand and they ran out into the field of tombs.


	10. Reunion and Agreements

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Nurse Steggy: "I own nothing…absolutely nothing."**

**Mockingbird: "I thought that was my line!"**

**Leah: "NO IT'S MY LINE!"**

**Finch: "NO IT'S MINE"**

***loud bickering***

**NS: "HEEEEEEEY! Knock it off or I'll get Vine in here."**

**Leah: "So?"**

**NS: "She just had three pots of coffee and three bags of sugar."**

**Leah: "ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!"**

Robin saw part of the ground start to rise. Golden Finch balled her hands up into fists. She looked at it aggressively.

Two kids stepped out and Superboy yelled, "KID FLASH!"

The two kids looked at the group. The girl was shielding her eyes, but the boy was squinting. Robin could tell immediately. It was Kid Flash…with some girl. Finch chirped, "MOCKINGBIRD!"

"FINCH!" she yelled running to the other girl.

The girls hugged before Finch looked at the other girl.

"Where's Vine?" she asked.

"DAMMIT!" Mockingbird swore. "I forgot about her! She wasn't with me…neither was Gabs or Antic."

"Gabs and Antic!"

"They were visiting Willow with me."

Kid Flash gripped her hand and said, "We should report to the League. They'll help us."

"It's almost dark…" Miss M said. "I don't think any of us have night vision."

"Well…" Mockingbird said shyly. "I can….but I have to concentrate really hard. I can't do it for more than an hour or so either."

"Contact the League," Aqualad said.

"NO!" Mocking cried, grabbing Robin's arm. "They'll pick it up!"

Finch nodded and said, "Camden and Calvin know. So we should go with them Mockingbird."

"But…"

"Mock…I'm sure Batman, Superman, Aquaman, The Flash and the other superheroes can help us better than brainless officers that are on Lilith's side," Finch said.

Mockingbird nodded and said, "Come on! I know a short cut out of the woods."

"All right," Robin said smiling. "We're tired."

"You think you're tired!" Kid Flash said looking at him. "Believe me Rob…it could've been worse for you guys."

"And girls," Finch added.

The group followed Mockingbird, Kid Flash right on her heels. Aqualad had to keep from laughing. He followed her like a dog followed bacon. It was so obvious he liked her. She pretended to act oblivious, but she caught his eye. Hers had a glint in them that made Aqualad smile. She was going to have some fun with him. She was toying with his head.

Robin stayed close to Finch.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Twelve," Finch responded. "You?"

"Thirteen," he said smiling. "How old's Mocking?"

"Fourteen," Finch said with a note of a question in it.

"Kid Flash is fifteen," Robin said answering her thoughts.

"Oh…" Finch said looking straight ahead

"So…" Robin began. "Why'd you save me? You don't know me…why did you care?"

"Because…" Finch said looking down at her feet. "I didn't want you to die. Even though I had no idea who you were, especially 'cause your costume was kind of mutilated, I didn't want you to die. I'm not made of stone you know. The thought of people dying does upset me a great deal."

"Even if you can't recognize them? Even if you don't know them?" Robin asked staring at her behind the mask.

Finch nodded and took his hand. She looked around the woods as if expecting something to drop out. Robin looked to Aqualad, who just gazed with a knowing look. He tipped his head towards KF and Mocking. Robin smiled when he saw his friend following the girl. So KF had found someone special? How would Flash take it?

Mockingbird didn't seem to notice KF, or his attempts to start conversation.

"So…" KF said.

Mockingbird just kept walking.

"So…" KF repeated.

She kept walking. After the fifth time of saying so, he reluctantly gave up. And that's when he felt a hand take his. He looked and saw her fingers in twined with his. He smiled and looked at her. She had a glint in her eyes.

"SO Mockingbird," KF said knowing he had her attention.

"Yes Kid Flash," Mockingbird chirped.

"What happened? What's their secret?"

"I-I-I can't tell you right now."

"Why not?"

Mockingbird looked at him and said very seriously, "The truth would reveal certain people believed to be dead and would put them and their families at great risk. I need to be careful; I do not want to have blood on my hands."

Kid Flash simply nodded and left it at that…much to his team mates' surprise. Kid Flash had to be the most nosey kid on the team…well Robin could be pretty nosey when he wanted to be. But when he heard there would be bloodshed, he shut up. Also a flicker of pain went through her eyes when she spoke about it. Something in Kid Flash didn't want her to hurt like that, even if he really wanted to know.

The stepped out of the woods and Mockingbird gazed at the school. Finch looked at it as well.

"We were once a part of that school," Finch spoke dryly.

"It was our home…until…" Mocking started.

She choked up unable to finish. KF put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Until the day Lilith came."

Her brown eyes met his green ones. His eyes clearly stated, "I'm here for you."

Finch led the group now, away from the school towards the front gates. Aqualad, Robin, and Miss Martian looked at the school and wondered what they were missing. Superboy nudged them to follow Finch. The three began to walk Conner bringing up the rear next to Miss M.

"They're very sad," he said to her.

"They can block my telepathy…" Miss M said puzzled.

"Yeah I've noticed," he said. "It's something they really don't want us to know."

"Then why come with us?"

"Well," Superboy said. "Batman is very secretive. He can keep a secret…so it'll be safe to tell him because nobody will know because Batman won't run around chanting that he's got a secret."

Miss M could picture KF doing something like that. After a few minutes her imagination shaped the image and she giggled. It was freaken hilarious! Batman running around chanting about a secret.

Superboy read her mind and let out a chuckle. He had to admit…that would look hilarious.

Aqualad looked at Robin and said, "Why does it seem like I'm missing something here?"

"You mean the secret or a girl to talk to?" Robin asked blatantly.

"What?" Aqualad asked, not sure if he'd heard the Boy Wonder right.

"A girl to talk to," Robin said. "I've got Finch, KF's got Mocking, and Supey's got Miss M. You don't seem to have any one."

Aqualad glared at the smaller teen…but part of him wondered if he was right.


	11. Reassurance and a Meeting

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Nurse Steggy: "I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!"**

**Leah: *looks up at NS* "But you do own me right?"**

**Finch: *rolls eyes* "Of course she owns you Leah. She made you up in her imagination."**

**Leah: "BUT I THOUGHT-"**

**Mocking: *glares at Finch* "Come on Leah let's go." *leads Leah away.***

**NS: "Go apologize. NOW!"**

**Finch: *scurries away***

**Camden: "Let's continue."**

A girl looked around. Ug…where was she? Her green hair had crusty brown streaks in her hair from blood. Her light green eyes shifted around.

"Vine?" a voice said.

"Gabs?"

"Hey," the voice said as the green haired girl turned to her.

A girl with chin length brown hair, streaked with white, was caged across from her. Her clear blue eyes looked at the other girl.

"Where's Antic?" Vine asked. "I thought she was with you."

"I don't know Vine…" Gabs said softly.

Vine reached between the cages and grabbed Gabs' hand. The two girls shared a moment of reassurance as they waited for worst.

Robin wondered what was up with Aqualad. He'd been acting distant…even more than usual. He began to wonder if his question had irritated his friend. Finch seemed a little distant as well. Mocking and Kid Flash were surprisingly quiet.

Batman and the others were waiting for the kids. He looked at the two girls with scrutiny. Mockingbird returned his gaze. Finch avoided all eye contact with anyone. Batman looked to Robin and asked, "Who are they?"

"Golden Finch," Robin said pointing to the blonde girl. "She's the angel."

"Mockingbird," the brunette said blatantly. "You must be Batman."

The Dark Knight looked at the brunette. Her dark brown eyes looked back at him. She didn't flinch, and he admired that. She had guts, but did she have any brains? KF looked at her surprised. She didn't flinch under the glare of the Dark Knight?

"We need your help," Golden Finch piped up.

Batman turned to the little blonde. A voice came from behind him.

"What is it?"

The Green Arrow stepped out and looked at the kids. Golden Finch took a deep breath, and started her tale….


	12. Their Story

**Disclaimer: **

**Nurse Steggy: "I DON'T OWN YJ!"**

**Finch: "But she does own the story I'm about to tell."**

**NS: "Remember to share with Mockingbird."**

**Finch: "FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!"**

"It was a warm summer day…" Finch started.

"June 6th to be exact," Mockingbird interrupted.

"Yes June 6th," Finch continued. "It was warm outside, so all the kids were outside playing. Everyone was playing. I was over with Jane and the little kids…."

Finch started to choke on her tears. Her throat closed and she glanced at Mockingbird. Mocking nodded and picked up.

"While Finch was with Jane and the Kindergarteners, I was with a Kindergartener myself and two preschoolers," Mockingbird said, "Mai Favor, who was five, Basia Midel, and Madelyn Prye, both four years of age. We were tossing around a softball when Camden Carlson called us for a meeting. She said Taylor wanted to talk with us…but when we got there Lilith Anders was standing on something. It took me a few minutes to realize…it was Taylor. She was standing ON TOP of his CORPSE. I started to scream, and then everyone noticed. Cries and screams came from the people. Suddenly she disappeared, but she soon reappeared holding a little boy. My heart stopped completely.

In her grasp, was tiny little Logan Hollick, six years old. Logan was a lot smaller than most of the other boys his age. He'd always been picked on because he was so small. I just remember the fear etched into his small face. His small honey colored eyes wide with fear, so horrified to be next to the corpse of a man he'd just seen earlier that very day. His messy brown hair with his trademark cowlick was suddenly spattered with blood. She- she-she…."

"Shot him."

Megan's eyes widened as she stared at the two girls. Mockingbird's brown eyes were swimming with tears. Finch's face had gone deathly pale. Than it gained some color as she began her invective.

"She shot an innocent little six year old boy! In the HEAD! Point blank, in front of his older brother and sister…that's just SICK! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING SHOT THAT INNOCENT LITTLE BOY! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! HE WAS JUST STANDING BESIDE HIS BROTHER THAT'S ALL! AND SHE KILLED HIM! SHE KILLED HIM! SHE DESERVES TO GET HER ASS KICKED! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'VE LET HER GET AWAY WITH THIS FOR SO LONG! THIS IS BULLCRAP! SHE DESERVES TO BE SHOT POINT BLANK IN THE HEAD! I WANT HER TO PAY FOR ALL THE PAIN SHE'S PUT PEOPLE THROUGH! I WANT HER TO PAY FOR THE TEARS THESE KIDS CRIED! I—"

Mockingbird put a hand on the raging Finch's shoulder. Finch dissolved into tears, dropping to her knees. Robin bent over and patted her shoulder. He hugged her, thinking about his parents' murder. He patted her back as she sobbed into his shoulder. Batman's face remained emotionless, but inside he was filled with anger. A child! A CHILD! How old was Robin when he adopted him? He was a bit older than this boy, but still. The Flash's face, however, was fixed in a grimace. He'd popped up a few seconds after Green Arrow, who was frowning as well.

"Everyone started to scream," Mockingbird continued. "Everyone panicked, we were all looking for a way out…and then the guns went off."

"Everyone was shot down, some not fatally, but most fatally," Finch sighed. "It was horrid. Mocking was one of the first to wake up."

"I called out to see if anyone was still alive…" Mockingbird blubbered. "And after six minutes, John called out to me. We pulled out a decent amount of people, but their numbers declined from infection. We couldn't get any help or else Lilith and her friends would know."

"That's what happened to Madelyn," Finch said. "She was abducted and her body was found six weeks later."

"Her sister Katerlyn," Mockingbird whispered, "Was my best friend. She was devastated, pretty much lost her mind. And then she was killed a month after that. We found an email that was sent to her three weeks before her murder. It was a video was Madelyn's brutal murder. You could see the murderers' faces. That's why I didn't think she committed suicide. My partner Jon wasn't convinced it was suicide either. He started to dig around and the next thing I know he's been shot, I've been shot, and I'm trying to keep us both alive. He ended up dying."

Robin's face was hard, so very similar to Batman's. KF's green eyes were widened with hurt. He took Mockingbird's hand. His eyes asked the one question no one would say vocally…why didn't you tell us?

"There are people living in the woods," Mocking said. "They need to be protected. They need to be saved before they're found…or die of starvation."

The members of both Leagues looked at each other. Mocking's eyes were very serious. She looked at Batman, without a trace of fear.

"Please…" she begged. "We need your help to defeat them. We need your help to save the others."

Batman was silent as he turned to the older members of the League. They nodded and he looked to the small girl.

"We'll help," he said.

Mocking squeezed KF's hand. Her bright brown eyes shimmered with something he'd forgotten….

Hope.

**Author's Note:**

**Remember the girls I mentioned in Chapter 11? Well I want you people to vote which one ends up with Aqualad.**

**Gabs—Gabrielle Andrea Klarkson- 15- Short brunette hair, streaked with white, clear blue eyes-Sweet, sensitive, and talkative- Able to phase through solid objects-Called Gabs because she's the most talkative of her friends.**

**Antic— Kasey Joanne St. Anna—14, almost 15 years old- Shoulder length black hair, dark green eyes- Anti-social, rather loud when she speaks, and rather blunt- Creates chaos by recreating people's worst nightmares—She uses her power to tease her pals a lot, Antic and her antics…**

**Vine—Yani Allora Umina—15, almost 16—Long mint colored hair, green eyes slightly darker than her hair—Sweet, Quiet, Sensitive, and Mature—Terrestrial related powers—Favorite thing to do: trap annoying people in her vines.**


	13. Hope

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NS: "I don't own YJ. I just don't."**

**Leah: "WHY DO YOU GET TO SAY IT?"**

**NS: "'Cause I'm the author. Now get to your position because here comes chapter…."**

**Leah: "Thirteen. We're on thirteen."**

**NS: "Thanks."**

The girl stirred in her cage. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Her green blood-matted hair fell in her bloodshot green eyes. Her skin was deathly pale and she looked so frail.

"Vine?" a voice rasped.

Vine turned to see her friend Gabs. Gabs hair was a dark brown streaked with white. Her blue eyes were half shut with exhaustion. Vine simply reached her arm through the bars. Gabs did the same thing. Their fingertips touched and Vine whispered, "Go to sleep Gabs. I'll keep watch."

The girl slumped down and fell asleep without another word. Vine bit her lip. Gabs was fading fast…she didn't talk as much as normal. That was probably from exhaustion and malnutrition, but it still wasn't a good sign. Gabs was usually the most talkative thing ever, driving her and Antic insane…but she didn't seem to have the energy. Vine's eyes darkened as a figure walked into the room. Well…it wasn't really a figure, more of a shadow. A girl around fifteen years of age appeared. She tried to touch the lock, but it went through her hand.

"Willow?" Vine croaked.

The girl turned to her and smiled. She reached out a hand. Vine tried to take it, but it was only a bitter reminder that Willow was nothing more than the shadow of a girl she once knew. Vine started to sob. She longed for her friends and for her family. Willow was so close yet so far…but Willow was dead. How could the shadow help her?

"Antic is fine," the breathy voice whispered.

Vine looked Willow straight in the eyes.

"Antic is all right, she's okay," Willow repeated, with a warm smile.

Vine smiled, a small amount of weight being lifted off her chest. She kept watch over Gabs and stared out the window that was near the ceiling. Vine knew Mockingbird was out there, but for now, the girl sat against the cage side, content just knowing her friends were still alive.

**Author Note:**

**Sorry about the short chapters, but I'm a bit on a time crunch. I'm trying to squeeze as much writing is as I can get between homework and school.**

**This was more of a filler chapter about the three girls. Reviews are appreciated greatly!**


	14. A Little Bonding

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NS: I own nothing!**

**Moria: NOW QUICK! BEFORE THE OTHERS GET HERE!**

**NS: CHAPTER FOURTEEN HERE WE COME!**

**Others: DANG IT! WE MISSED IT!**

**NS: Just shut up so I can continue.**

***Ten minutes of bitter bickering***

The sun was almost down when Robin relocated Finch. She was sitting at the entrance, just watching the sun set. She had been cleaned up, and some clothes had been salvaged for her. She sat there in a long black tee-shirt that went to her knees. She had a pair of shorts on underneath, but you couldn't see them. Her suit and mask lay beside her, neatly folded up. He sat down next to her and asked, "Are you all right? You seemed pretty upset earlier."

"No. Robin…this memory has haunted me for the past two years. I've lived in a camp with the survivors. I saw their faces every day…the pain and suffering they went through because of fear to go get help. It used to be that everyone was everyone's family. We were one big community. My sister was your sister; your daughter was my daughter, that sort of thing. Seeing all those people… seeing the pain…pretty much losing the closest thing to a family I had…it hurt. It still hurts."

Her beautiful blue eyes stared at him. Robin was wearing civilian clothing, a pair of jeans and a hoodie. He had dark glasses covering his eyes. Her curiosity was peaked. She looked at him and then asked, "Why do you wear those shades?"

"Batman says people can recognize me by my eyes," Robin said to her. "I could tell who you were just from your eyes. They're the brightest, iciest blue I've ever seen Finch."

"My name's Airina. Airina Alexandra Mason," Golden Finch said. "I trust you won't tell."

"Richard…" Robin started before swallowing a gulp. "Richard John Grayson…Bats is going to kill me later."

Airina looked at him with a questioning look before reaching her arm out. She made a quick movement and snatched his shades. Richard yelped, "HEY!"

She looked at his eyes. Airina's heart stopped as she lost herself in the intensity of his gaze. He looked dead serious when he said, "Give them back."

His eyes were a misty blue, and certainly unforgettable. He snatched his glasses back and put them back on his face. He glared at her before saying, "Batman didn't want anyone to know who I was. You see, my parents were The Flying Grayson's. They performed in The Haley Circus…before they were killed. The owner refused to pay some gangster and they tampered with the high wire…it snapped and there was no net. Batman took me in and has been determined to keep who I really am a secret. Batman's just trying to protect me, but it's hard. I trust you guys, but he doesn't. I don't think the Dark Knight really trusts anyone honestly Airina. That's the short version."

"And that's all I'll make you say," she said to his surprise.

"You don't want to know more?" he asked in shock.

"No. In your voice there was sorrow. Well hidden sorrow, but sorrow all the same. I won't make you tell me anything more. I know what I wanted to know, and that's good enough," Airina answered.

Richard smiled at Airina. The blonde took his hand and the two watched the sunset. After the sun went down Batman came out to find Airina fast asleep against Richard, who had dozed off as well. The smallest smile appeared on the Dark Knight's face. Dick was growing up fast, but soon his smile turned to a frown. Airina could have some sort of illness, though he doubted it, it was better to be safe than sorry. He bent over and gently nudged Richard.

"Dick, wake up," he said nudging his protégé.

Richard opened his eyes to see his mentor. He just looked at him and asked, "What did you hear?"

"All of it…but seeing how she evaded the police for two years, and hid this secret so well," Batman started. "I don't think she'll tell anyone. Now come on Robin. Get to bed."

Robin nodded and Batman gently took Airina, so he could get up. Robin trudged inside, followed by Batman. Robin was too sleepy to even realize how lucky he'd been. He managed to get away without a lecture for once and he was too tired to enjoy it! Batman carried Airina away as Dick took to his resting place.

She was twitchier than ever. Mockingbird was sitting up on the floor. Airina was fast asleep in the sleeping bag next to her. The League wanted to keep a close eye on them in case either of them were ill, even though it was pretty obvious they weren't. Mockingbird got up, the overlarge shirt given to her dropping to her knees. She walked out of the room. The brunette's cold feet tapped silently against the floor.

Kid Flash bolted up hearing a noise. He realized immediately who it was. Her light steps were familiar and light. He snuck out of the room. He poked his head out into the hall. That's when he saw her. Her dark brown hair hung in her face. Her dark brown eyes glanced around curiously. Her bare feet barely made a sound. She was shivering as she walked down the hall.

"What are you doing up?" he asked her softly.

Mockingbird jumped up and spun around. She barely made a sound, but she still made some.

"Kid Flash!" she hissed softly. "You scared me!"

"Name's Wallace," he said. "Call me Wally."

"Marie," Mockingbird whispered. "And I couldn't sleep. Nightmares."

Wally nodded and looked at Marie. Her brown eyes had bags around them. She yawned and Wally gently took her arm and pulled her towards him. He guided her back to where Airina was sleeping soundlessly. Wally laid Marie down. He waited until she drifted off to sleep. Wally watched her as she slept for a few moments. He turned to leave when a sharp cry came. He turned and looked at Marie. She was fidgeting around in her sleep, as if desperate to get away from something. Wally knelt down and shook her gently.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled.

She was thrashing around. Wally shook her harder, trying to get her to wake up. But it didn't work. She kept thrashing about for another three minutes. By the fourth minute, Wally managed to shake her awake. The first thing Wally noticed was that she was crying. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

"Was it about the—"

Marie whined and nodded. Wally didn't know what to do. Sure he'd seen some pretty wacked up stuff, but how do you comfort someone who watched their entire world go down in flames? He held her tighter, smart thing to do. He looked down at her and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Marie's eyes got a little wider when she looked up at him. She gave him a soft smile and said, "That'd be nice. I think I have PTSD. I'm always having the same nightmare. It's as if it won't go away. I'm scared….and every time I relive it it's like a horrid reminder of why I'm here, why I am this way…and it's awful. I just feel…"

"Alone."

Wally smiled at the shocked Marie. He slipped into the sleeping bag and laid himself down. He pulled her down and innocently cuddled her. Marie's face lit up as she wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Go to sleep."

"Promise you'll be here?"

"As long as I can, my uncle may have a fit about this though," Wally said smiling.

Marie smiled and she laid her head against his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of him breathing. She fell asleep, and so did Wally for that matter.

That night, there was no more screaming. And that made the older superheroes wonder what was going on. It was a girl's scream, but the Flash checked on everyone. Megan was asleep, Dick was asleep, Conner was asleep, Kaldur was asleep, and Wally….

Wasn't in his room.

The Flash swore softly and proceeded to go check on the other two girls.

"Maybe Wally went to go get a midnight snack," he muttered to himself as he opened the door.

He was off on that one. Wally wasn't getting a snack. He was sleeping next to Mockingbird. Flash's jaw dropped.


	15. Caught

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I OWN NOTHING! I have some OC characters and the plot was my idea, but that's all.**

"WALLACE!" a voice yelled.

Wally's eyes snapped open. He saw his uncle and swore under his breath. He was so dead. Marie woke up screaming. Her eyes were large and round.

"You scared her," Wally said looking at Flash. "That wasn't kind Uncle Barry."

"Wallace," he began keeping his voice even. "Kindly tell me why you're sleeping with her."

"She had a nightmare…." Wally said. "It's not like we were doing anything bad! Jeez, I may make those kinds of jokes, but do you really think I'd do that? I'm fifteen, and you, and my 'rents would MURDER me if I did something as stupid as that."

Marie shivered next to Wally. He wrapped his arms around her and soothed her. Her dark brown hair hung in her face. She paled and muttered, "We weren't doing anything bad. Honestly sir…you've been so kind I wouldn't do something like that."

Barry Allen sighed looking at his nephew.

"Wallace get back to your room," he started.

"What's with the yelling?" an irritated voice asked.

"Dude, totally not aster," another irritated voice came.

Barry turned to see Conner Kent and Dick standing in the door way. Dick looked at Wally and his mouth dropped open. Conner looked at the older man and asked, "Can we keep the yelling down please?"

"I'm sorry Superboy," Barry said. "Wally, get back to your room."

"Duuuuuuuuude!" Dick said. "You're toast!"

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Wally yelled.

Conner looked around. His eyes landed on Marie. Her brown eyes were watering and she looked terrified. His eyes drifted to the other girl. Airina had woken up and was staring at them like they were nuts.

Wally and Barry were still yelling at each other. Finally, Marie got up and ran out of the room covering her ears. Conner looked at the two of them and said, "KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Marie!" Wally called after her.

Dick went over and patted Airina on the shoulder. Conner looked at Barry as he grabbed Wally's arm. Conner pried Barry's hand off Wally's arm and he ran after her. Barry looked at the younger boy incredulously.

"WALLACE!" Barry called after his nephew. "Conner what was that!"

"She needs him," Conner stated coldly.

Wally caught up with Marie…who was with Megan. The Martian girl was comforting the brunette.

"What happened, Wally?" the Martian asked.

"Um…I was sleeping next to her, and Barry came in."

Megan's eyes widened as she understood.

"He didn't like it, did he?" Meagan asked.

Marie looked up and said, "No. He was angry. I'm sorry Wally. I got you in trouble."

Wally looked at Marie. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face. Megan walked away from the two of them. Megan's departure made Marie uncomfortable. Marie wasn't sure what to do. Wally took a hold of her arms. He hugged her and said, "I'm sorry okay? I knew he'd be mad, but I didn't think it'd end up like that Marie. It's okay, but I want to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"Your dream. Tell me," Wally said.

"Normally it's about the shooting…but I had another…it was weird," she started looking at him. "I was trapped behind bars. I couldn't escape. I couldn't breathe. I was so scared."

Wally smoothed her hair and said, "Come on. We'll go to my room."

The two walked together, their hands laced together.

Airina's eyes were wide.

"Richard? What's going on?" she asked looking at Dick.

"Nothing Air," he said. "Go back to sleep."

"Stay with me?" Airina asked.

Dick sat down next to her and smiled. The blonde smiled and rested her head on the pillow. Barry and Conner were still glaring at each other. Conner turned away from the older man and walked back to his room…although he slept in the closet, but it was still in his room. Barry then walked away to find his nephew.


	16. I Do Like You Like You

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Finch: What up with the emotional crap?**

**NS: I said there would be romance.**

**Finch: Well don't make it so gushy.**

**NS: Look…I don't own Young Justice but I do own you Airina Alexandra Mason, so hush. This chapter isn't even about YOU. It's about Mockingbird!**

***Finch grumbles as Nurse Steggy starts the new chapter***

Marie looked around. Well Wally wasn't the neatest guy, but that was okay with her. He guided her over to his bed and smiled.

"It's not the neatest room," he said blushing slightly.

"It's okay. It's got the homey touch to it," Marie said. "Reminds me of my mother's parent's place."

The red-head laughed as Marie gave him a goofy smile. Wally decided he really like Marie. She was sweet, and not with Conner. As he was thinking this, Wally shoved some stuff aside and pulled out a sleeping bag. He crawled into the sleeping bag. Marie tossed a pillow at his head and said, "Shouldn't I be in the sleeping bag? It is your bed."

"Nah, you take the bed," Wally said.

"Trying to make up for that incident back there?" she guessed.

"Yeah…I didn't mean for that to happen Ree," he grumbled.

"Wallace West, you knock it off," the brunette said smiling.

She got off the bed and sat on the floor next to him. Wally didn't meet her gaze. She slid her hand underneath his chin and lifted his chin. She gently leaned in and gave him a soft, short kiss. Wally looked at her in surprise.

"Ree?"

"Yeah Wally?"

"Do you like me?"

"Um…did I not just press my lips to yours?"

"Yes…but I'm being serious," he said. "Do you like me? Or do you _like like_ me?"

Marie sat on her knees and crossed her arms.

"Wallace…" Marie sighed.

"Marie…" he responded still waiting for her answer.

She wrapped her arms around him in a hug and said, "I feel safe. I feel wanted. I feel loved. I like you Wally…I like you a lot."

Wally returned her hug and said, "I like you a lot too. You're different…and I like it."

Wally scooped her up and dropped her on the bed. He covered her with the covers and said, "Night."

Wally crawled into the sleeping bag and closed his eyes. Marie inhaled the sharp scent of him and breathed, "Night."

Barry poked his head in. He saw Wally sleeping on the floor and raised an eyebrow. He looked to who was in his bed…and he saw the brunette. His eyes narrowed and he thought to himself, _I'll have John read her mind later._

"That's not necessary," a voice came.

Marie stood up and walked over to him. She stepped outside of room and said, "Would you like to discuss something Mr. Allen? It would be much more proactive if you'd just talk to me sir."

Barry looked at the little girl in shock. He had made her run out of the room…why was she being so civil and polite?

"I'm not that little," she said smiling. "I understand that he's your nephew. I understand that you want to protect him from heart break and from unforeseen consequences, but I'm not that kind of girl. I've grown rather fond of your nephew if that's all right sir, but I'd rather get to know him better than to do something of that nature."

Barry just stared at her and asked, "Are you a telepath?"

"Sort of," Marie said.

"Sort of?" he asked.

"I can change my genetics to mimic others. That's why I'm called Mockingbird," Marie said. "But I can't do it for long periods of time…and if I use my power too much I could actually kill myself. I wanted to know what you were thinking, so I mimicked Megan's power."

Barry nodded and he agreed it made sense. She turned to go back in the room and said, "Mr. Allen...in the future, please confront me with these feelings. I'm willing to listen."

She walked back in and settled back down. Barry suddenly smiled. He walked away, only to run into Black Canary.

"That Mockingbird kid isn't half bad is she?" he asked her.

"No she's a decent girl," Black Canary agreed. "Better rest up. Big job tomorrow."

Barry nodded and the two walked away from each other. He still wondered about that Mockingbird kid. Was she as sweet as she made out to be?


	17. Just a Moment

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Young Justice and I never will.**

Airina woke up and breathed in. Something warm was beside her. She turned to look at the warm mass next to her. It was Richard. She smiled noticing he'd kept his promise. The blonde cuddled next to him and smiled. He woke up and looked at her.

"Hey Air…almost time for the big day," Richard said. "We gotta evacuate those people and then we'll look over the evidence."

"Dick? Can I tell you something?"

"Of course Air," he replied.

"Marie has a video on her computer."

"What?"

"Marie has a video…of Maddie's murder. She found it on Katerlyn's computer after she died. It was horrible."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious…" Airina said. "But Marie won't let anyone see it. I don't know why…"

Dick gave her a wide smile and said, "Well…I'm sure I could figure that out."

He hopped up and said, "Does she have it with her?"

"No," Airina said. "And you shouldn't hack it either Richard. She doesn't want us to see it for a reason."

"You gotta admit you're curious!"

"Well…."

"See!"

"Dude not cool."

"You not feeling the aster?"

"You're such a dork."

The two laughed for a little bit. Airina just gazed at him, admiring his blue eyes. She was glad he didn't put his shades on just because she was awake. She loved the color of his eyes. Dick was gazing back at her, her icy blue eyes against his stormy blue ones. He absent-mindedly ran his fingers through her curly hair.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her. "Are you sure you wanna go back?"

"I have to Dick. I don't know why, but I just have to!" Airina said looking at him seriously.

He nodded understandingly. There were times he felt the same way. He didn't want to…but something drew him towards it. Something he admired about her. She wasn't afraid of asserting herself…at least to her peers. She'd gotten a tad bit snappy with Wally earlier, but towards Bruce Wayne and Barry Allen, had been a totally angelic. He smiled thinking of what Barry'd said, "Wally how could this sweet kid have been rude to you?"

Dick looked at her, and to his surprise, found her asleep. She was curled up next to him, her blonde curls hanging in her face. He smiled and decided to let her sleep. She was going to need her strength. Reality than took a moment to slap Dick in the face, what was going to happen to her after this was over? Fear 'whelmed him and he looked down at her again. He focused on her face…wanting to make sure he'd be able to remember it if something were to happen.


	18. Time, Kids, Ghosts, and Needles

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own YJ. I just don't.**

Marie stirred and sat up. She walked over to Wally and shook him awake. Wally rubbed his eyes and then remembered. He changed into his civvies for the moment and looked at Marie. She was already dressed in her "uniform". It resembled military, G.I., clothing…but the only thing was the uniform was made to fit her body. On the back it had the name Mockingbird stitched on it. The other thing different was the fact it was blood stained and had holes that looked like they'd been made by bullets. A mask hid her face from his view.

"You ready Marie?"

"Call me Mock okay?"

Wally nodded and muttered, "She's definitely in the 'war zone' now."

Airina did the same to Dick. She was wearing her 'uniform' which was practically identical to Mockingbird's. Airina's didn't have as many holes and her name G. Finch was sewn on the back. Dick had done the same thing as Wally had. He slapped on a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. He grabbed his sweatshirt and shades and walked out of the room with Airina.

Needless to say, the two pairs met in the kitchen.

"Morning Golden Finch."

"Morning Mockingbird."

The two girls greeted each other a bit stiffly. Wally and Dick said their good mornings and set to making food.

Soon Kaldur, Megan, and Conner had joined them. Mockingbird turned to them and nodded solemnly. Golden Finch looked as if she was about to attend a funeral. The kids ate in silence as they waited for the Justice League to arrive.

"Recognized Batman," the computer said.

An array of other names came as they entered the cave. Mockingbird stood up and walked over to Batman.

"It's time," he said looking at Young Justice. "Suit up."

Golden Finch went to stand by Black Canary. She looked at the young girl with approving eyes. She looked ready to fight. As soon as the others were dressed in their suits Batman told them the plan.

"We can't draw too much attention to ourselves. Mockingbird and Finch, I need you to provide us a distraction. Cause mayhem so it looks like we're there to stop you. Aqualad, Miss Martian, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, and Green Arrow will "stop" you…" Batman began.

"Act like a villain and pretty much faux fight with them," Mockingbird summed up.

"We can do that," Golden Finch said.

"Robin, Kid Flash, Flash, and I will start the evac. Superboy, Superman, Black Canary, we need you to be on guard to make sure things go smoothly. Deter anyone curious. If necessary, capture them, but only if absolutely necessary!" the Dark Knight continued. "Are we clear on our jobs?"

The answer yes rang out before Robin said, "But Batman…the four of us won't be able to get many people out. And what if something goes wrong? We'll never be able to defend those people."

"Moria's meeting us," Mockingbird said. "She'll have some people helping with the evac. If we get the very young, ill or injured out first than we'll stand a chance. If they can fight, they're one of the last to leave unless they're accompanying a child. I know Faith has four girls, all rather young."

"There are children?" Miss Martian asked.

"Yes. Faith's has four girls. Tammy, who's six, Carrie, who's four, and the twins, Penelope and Ginerva, who are both two," Finch said. "Frost has one daughter, Silvia, who's three. Atina, Raven, Fallow, Ella, all have kids as well."

"That'll make things difficult," Flash said. "Young kids'll make noise."

"Not these ones," Mock said. "You've forgotten where they've been living all their lives. Those kids were born in the forest, into silence."

Golden Finch nodded and said, "We should get going."

They all nodded, some still unsure what was going to happen.

Willow sat there watching the girl with pity. Willow looked to Ty, who'd floated in next to her. He smiled and whispered, "Hiya Willow! Whatcha doin'?"

"Watching over Antic," Willow said. "Did Selena send you?"

"Yes," Ty said. "Sarah went to go join her. Gabs is sick. She's too weak to fight back anymore. Vine's terrified."

"And for a good reason…" Willow said. "My father is coming for an inspection."

"WHAT?" Ty demanded. "I thought he never came here anymore!"

"He normally doesn't…he's probably going to try to exorcise Angela out," Willow said. "If the exorcist can't get her out, then he'll leave."

"Speak of thy devil," Ty muttered.

A girl around the age of thirteen floated over to them. Her long white hair fell to the small of her back. She was dressed in an ornate dress with white lace that was stained with blood. A stab wound appeared on her back as she turned to face Willow. Willow was thirteen as well. She looked exactly like her sister, except her dress was completely white with black lace that was bloodstained. Little Ty was five years old, and a single gunshot wound to the back was the only injury seen.

"You were talking about me sister dear?" Angela cackled.

"Father is coming," Willow said. "You may be a demonic entity and you may not care whether she lives or dies, but you must help us stop him from entering this building!"

"Marcus will not enter this building if I have ANYTHING to say about it!" the demonic girl shrieked. "HE WILL RUE THE DAY HE TOOK OUR LIVES!"

And with that, Angela disappeared. Willow sighed and said, "I wish the old Angela was here."

"The old Angela?" Ty asked.

"She wasn't always like this…" Willow said. "It was after I died that Angela turned dark. My father murdered me in cold blood. He took away the only thing Angela ever cared about. Me…her twin sister…her IDENTICAL twin sister. When I died, she felt as if she'd lost apart of herself. She wanted him to hurt the same way. She tried to kill our mother, but was killed by our father before she could do it. She died with blackness in her heart…so it still lingers with her. She used to smile. She used to laugh. She used to be a compassionate, sweet, shy girl. We were so happy together in life. We were two halves of one person."

Ty nodded silently as he looked at Antic. Her short hair was bloodstained and her chest rose slowly. Ty promised himself he would do whatever it took to keep it rising. He would even become like Angela, a cold-hearted, mean-spirited ghost. He just prayed that he wouldn't have to go that far.

Selena frowned as she patted Sarah's back. Sarah had ligature marks around her wrists and neck. She had been strangled to death. Selena, much like Ty, had been shot to death. Sarah was fretting over Gabs, who was flickering like a candle flame that had used almost its entire wicker. It was sad to watch the girl fade. Sarah was trying to help, but it was a bitter reminder she was dead. She couldn't help Gabs and it was breaking her heart. Selena looked at Vine, who was barely keeping her eyes open. The door banged shut as a man walked over to Gabs's cage. Selena grabbed Sarah, so the apparition wouldn't attack.

"Well, well, well!" the man laughed. "Lookie at this one. Still fightin' huh?"

Vine groaned and tried to protect her friend. Vines wrapped themselves around Gabs. The man turned to look at Vine. She looked at him and croaked, "You can't take my friend."

"Then we'll just take you!" the man said dragging her out of the cage.

The girl just groaned and allowed herself to be dragged away. She was pulled into a room and splayed on a cold metal table. He pulled out some needles and bottles. Vine whimpered and moaned, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Please no! No drugs please…"

Her pleas were ignored as needles plunged into her arms. She let out a scream, which was swallowed up by the darkness that engulfed her.


	19. Taking Off

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Young Justice!**

"All right Batman. We're in position. I'm sending Moria your direction. She'll have some armed guards with her but don't attack."

"Copy that, we are also in position ready to go. Awaiting the signal."

"Affirmative Alpha, affirmative Beta. We await team Omega. Once team Omega arrives I'll send the signal."

"Copy that. Alpha out."

"Copy that. Beta out."

Golden Finch and Mockingbird sat close to each other as they sent their friends along. A thin brunette waved goodbye to the two girls as she led them away. The two girls got ready for their "fight" with the Justice League.

The girl walked ahead of the pack making sure they followed her. Soon she came to the clearing. She frowned and said, "We need to go around."

"Are you Moria?"

The girl's eyes widened as she said, "No…I'm Jessae. Moria's bringing up the rear."

In front of her was a man. He was tall and dark and a danger signal went off in her head. She swallowed and asked, "Are you…Batman?"

"Come," the Dark Knight replied. "You seem like a perceptive girl. Tell me who's in your group and what they can do."

"We have Sean, Meeah, Alex, Breeze, Jason, Lucas, Mayina, and Regan. Sean is a martial artist and he can do some other stuff, but he never uses it out of fear. Meeah's a good shot and rarely misses a target. Alex is an expert at guerilla tactics, and he's pretty decent at concealing things. Breeze is another sharp shooter, Jason is extremely apt with a bow, Lucas is a strict hand-to-hand combat fighter, Mayina uses whatever the heck she can get her hands on, and Regan is a top shot," Jessa said quickly. "Moria can't stay though. She has to leave with the others."

"So who's—"

"That'd be me," a boy said.

A young man walked over to the two of them. His hair was green and white and his eyes were a mint green color. He looked to be about 20 years old. He put a hand on younger Jessa's shoulder.

"I'm Sean," he said holding out his hand. "We heard you have a plan? Well if you don't mind sir, our people will just pop into place. We planned on Jessa, Jason, Lucas, and Alex helping you with the evacuation. Meeah, Mayina, and Regan will be on look out. Breeze is going to stick close to me."

Jessa nodded nervously and said, "It's time?"

"It's time," Batman said.

He turned to his communicator and said, "Team beta, all systems are go. Alpha team, are you ready?"

"Affirmative."

"Fly beta! Fly!"

Golden Finch took off and Mockingbird sprouted wings and followed. They began to scream and started to rip branches off of trees. It looked as if the two girls looked like they were trying to kill each other. Cries sounded out from the school and the two girls turned on the kids.

"ALPHA GO!"

Aqualad bolted out followed by Miss Martian. Martian Manhunter, Aquaman and Green Arrow followed close behind. Aqualad went over to the kids outside and began to herd them away. Miss M decided to help as well.

"WHAT ARE THOSE?" one girl cried.

"Don't worry! We're here to take care of it. Just go inside and hide. Stay away from the windows. We don't want anyone getting hurt," Aqualad soothed.

Batman saw the girls take off, and he heard the voices. He turned to the kids. They nodded and took off, Robin, Kid Flash, Flash, and Batman following closely. Robin inhaled deeply.

It was time.


	20. Caught in the Act

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DON'T OWN YJ!**

Mockingbird swung viciously at Finch. The girls were putting on a good show, but Green Arrow knew it was time to step in. He shot an arrow at the girls. Smoke poured into the air, discombobulating the girls. Aquaman managed to catch Finch when she fell, choking from the smoke. Finch reacted, trying to get free of his grip.

Mockingbird growled and dived at Miss M, who ducked. She smiled and winked at Miss M as she passed though. The Martian had a small smile across her face. The two girls continued an aerial battle.

Meanwhile, Sean led the evac team back to their camp. Robin grimaced at the sight of it. It was a rag-tattered place. It was muddy and there were broken, dilapidated wooden buildings. A small girl ran out and cried, "They're here!"

The little girl was muddy and thin. Her rose-pink hair was muddy and fell to her chin. Robin's heart broke as he watched her grab his leg. The little girl looked something short of a skeleton. He reached out and ruffled her hair. The little girl turned her grey eyes up to look at him. She smiled and grabbed his fingers.

"This is Leah," Sean said softly. "Keep her close."

The little girl smiled at Kid Flash and he returned her sweet smile. The motor-mouth boy said nothing, much to his surprise. Robin looked up as a woman approached them. She smiled and held out her hand.

"Thank you for coming," the woman said. "I'm Moria."

Batman nodded and said, "Are you prepared?"

"Yes," Moria said. "Allow me to go get them."

She turned and left the group. Sean gazed worriedly at her. Sean looked at little Leah, who's hand was clasped in Robin's. He smiled and walked away to go help Moria. Suddenly the Bat felt a tug on his cape. He looked down to see a small child. She was holding his cape in front of her face. She pulled it down and said, "Peek-a-boo!"

She had long scraggly brown hair that fell into her pale muddy face. Her big brown eyes reflected a sense of innocence, and trust. Batman gave her a small smile and patted her head. Robin almost fell over. Wait…the Bat SMILED? He smiled at the tiny girl. The little child's eyes sparkled with hope. Batman knelt down next to her.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Carrie," the little girl said.

"Hello Carrie," Batman said. "Where's your mommy?"

"With Tammy," Carrie said. "And Ginny, and Penny."

"Are those your sisters?" he asked.

"Yes," Carrie replied. "Tammy is big sister, she's six. Ginny and Penny are both younger."

"How old are you?"

"Four. Who are you?"

"Batman."

Carrie giggled a bit and pointed at Flash.

"Who's he?"

"He's the Flash."

Flash waved to Carrie. Carrie laughed and waved back.

"Carrie!" a voice sounded out.

A girl with lighter brown, almost tannish blonde, hair approached them. She looked about six and was towing a two-year old behind her. The two year old had the darker brown hair like Carrie. The girls all shared the same thing, their deep intense brown eyes. Tammy seemed rather withdrawn from them. She didn't seem to share the trust Carrie had in them.

"That's Tammy," Carrie said matter-of-factly. "And the girl behind her is Penny."

A woman hurried out after them. She was holding another girl who looked to be about two. The woman appeared much different than her daughters, as did the fourth child. Both had long silver-blonde hair with stunning blue eyes. The mother seemed pale and gaunt. She saw her daughter holding onto the man's cape and apologized.

"I'm sorry if she's been pulling on your cape sir!" the woman nearly cried.

"It's all right Miss…"

"Miss Taylors. Faith Taylors, these are my daughters Tammy, who's six, Carrie, who's four, and the twins, Penelope and Ginerva, who are both two," Faith sighed.

Robin was wondering why the heck a person would have kids while they were living like this, when Jessae, or Jessa, came over and said, "Tammy was four, Carrie was two, and Faith was expecting the twins when it all happened. It was a miracle the twins were born at all."

Robin nodded and asked, "Are the other mothers coming?"

"Frost is helping gather up all the children. Silvia will be leaving with Faith," Jessa responded.

At that moment, a small girl sauntered towards Kid Flash. She tugged on his arm and asked, "Why are you dressed in that weird suit?"

He looked down to see the three, almost four year old girl. KF demanded, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you look ridiculous and you stick out like a sore thumb," the girl simply said.

"Who are you?"

"Silvia Farrow, and you are?"

"Kid Flash. I'm a superhero."

"Really…well than mister superhero, are you here to get us out?"

"Yes."

"Good. Luck."

Silvia walked towards Faith with an innocent smile on her face. Kid Flash thought, "Am I going to be outdone by a three year old?"

Soon the kids were rounded up. Children eight years and younger were evacuated first. The kids were herded along quickly. Leah didn't leave Robin's side. She stayed next to him. The little girl didn't want to leave his side.

"HEY THERE ARE KIDS COMING OUT OF THE WOODS!"

Robin and Kid Flash heard it at the same time.

Dammit.


	21. Escaping the Wood

**Disclaimer:**

**I still don't own Young Justice. (Sadly)**

Robin felt Leah tense beside him. She was a perceptive child. Robin gave her had a squeeze and whispered, "Stay quiet."

He lifted the girl up and looked at Kid Flash. He had plucked Penny from the path. He held the little girl and called to Batman and Flash.

"WE'VE BEEN SPOTTED! SUPERBOY, SUPERMAN, BLACK CANARY, WE NEED BACK UP!" KF hollered.

Leah squeezed Robin's hand harder, which he took for a warning. He looked over and saw people running towards them…with guns.

What. The. Hell.

"They're armed!" Robin warned KF. "We need to get the kids out now!"

He picked Leah off the ground and held the girl. Faith had Ginerva and Tammy, but looked around wildly for her other daughter Carrie. Faith had grabbed Silvia and a few other kids. Robin saw Batman and Flash running outside the pack. Batman was yelling at someone. He realized that Carrie was in front of the crowd. They had an easy shot at her. That is, until Mockingbird dropped down and tossed a rock at them. She just had to play hero didn't she? Batman grabbed Carrie and the Flash helped herd the other kids as they continued their way to the transports.

Superboy launched into action. He ran out ahead of them.

"RUN KID RUN!"

Superboy turned and fear sunk in. There was the lady with the red hair…and she had Robin at gunpoint.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Superboy shouted.

A small squeak escaped from the boy wonder. Or so Superboy thought. Leah was also being held and gunpoint, and she was still clinging to Robin as if he was her savior. The little girl looked at him with fearful grey eyes. Superboy looked around. Superman and Black Canary were preoccupied, Aqualad and Aquaman joining them. Green Arrow had gone to help the rest of the kids escape. He saw some of the other kids, like Regan with a gun. Breeze was also shooting at the people. The others were rounding the last of them up. They managed to get just about everyone out before the unthinkable happened.

Okay what happened was thinkable, but Superboy never expected it to happen…not to her. Jessa, the girl who'd met them, who'd been so kind, slumped to the ground dead. Robin looked down at Leah's horrified face. He wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't.

"EVERYONE STOP!" the red-head yelled. "OR I SHOOT THE BOY AND THE LITTLE GIRL!"

They turned to see her holding the Boy Wonder. A choked cry came out of Miss M's throat. Not her friend! Green Arrow threw a girl out towards them. They heard the sound of gunshots and their voices were caught in their throats. Mayina shrieked for the others. Jason, Alex, Sean, and Meeah tumbled out. Breeze and Regan were nowhere to be seen. A few kids had been left inside as well.

Inside, Breeze took in her last breath beside Regan. Regan's eyes were shut, and she looked so peaceful. Most of the others had looks of fear on their faces as they expired. She wheezed one more time, and shut her eyes forever. The gun slipped from her hand. And a boy stood there wondering what the hell he'd just done.

Lilith smiled and tugged on Robin's collar. She looked at the two girls who had landed. The one had a murderous look on her face. Mockingbird swore to god if she touched that boy, she was going to have an excruciatingly painful death at her hands…or the Bats, whichever got to the bitch first.

"LILITH!" Mockingbird growled.

The woman's smile faded a bit when she saw the two girls. She hissed, "I thought you two were dead!"

"You. Freaking. Wish," Mockingbird screeched.

Golden Finch's face was cold and hard, reminding KF a bit of Batman. As if she realized she was outnumbered, a flash of smoke appeared around the woman, Robin, the man, and Leah. Mockingbird and KF ran into the smoke, all sense of caution abandon.

The smoke cleared.

But no one was there.


	22. Quag's decision

**Disclaimer:**

**I still don't own Young Justice.**

Vine screamed as she shot up. She made a choking sound and held her arm. Sooooooo much pain! She cried until she heard footsteps.

"HELP ME! HELP ME!" she howled.

"SHUT UP!" Lilith growled banging on the cages.

She dragged in an ebony haired boy and red haired boy. Quagmire winced as he led the rose haired girl and the brunette in. He whispered to them, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay John. You're just trying to protect what you have left," Mockingbird whispered back. "VINE! You're alive!"

"Mock! Mock please…get us out," Vine whined.

Leah tried to run over to Robin, but Quag had a tight grip on her. Kid Flash was put in a containment unit. Robin was put in a cage with his hands chained behind him. Leah curled up next to Mockingbird. The girl wound her arms around the smaller child. She wasn't going to allow them to touch her friends. Robin groaned and looked at Vine. Vine's eyes were wide in terror. She reached out a hand and whispered, "Run while you can still move your legs!"

Kid Flash shook his head vigorously.

"My head hurts!" Kid complained.

"Kid we've got a lot more to worry about!" Mockingbird squeaked.

"Who's that?" a curious voice asked.

Ty poked his head around the corner. The little ghost came out and squeaked, "Hi Leah!"

"Ty?" Leah shrieked. "Ty is that you? I haven't seen you in a while!"

Sarah came out from her hiding spot and smiled at Kid.

"It's been a while since I last saw you Kid Flash," the girl said.

Kid's mouth dropped and his heart stopped. Sarah! Sarah Mc Keeve! The last time he saw her she was cold and lifeless.

"Sarah? Oh my lord Sarah is that really you?" Kid asked.

"You know Sarah?" Mockingbird asked.

"Flash found Sarah Mc Keeve's body," Kid told them. "I completely freaked. I thought she'd passed out, but…"

"I was strangled to death," Sarah said sadly. "Kid was rather kind to me during my last days. I promise you Kid, I'm going to return the favor. I'll make sure you make it out here."

"We all will," another voice came.

A girl appeared floating towards them. She was followed by a few more ghosts. May smiled and waved at them. Angela, Willow, and Selena followed them. The ghosts looked at the other kids. Vine was having a difficult time breathing and Ty was quick to point it out. John was still in the room, Lilith leaving him to watch them. He went to Vine's aid as soon as Ty alerted him. He tended to Vine as Robin attempted to find a way to escape. Kid Flash looked at Sarah in a lost manner. He looked around and said, "Is she okay?"

Quag nodded and said, "Anna died…I'm going to find Sean. Mockingbird…promise me something."

"What?"

"If Lil's lying to me and Anna is alive will you help her?" he asked.

"Yes. I promise you I'll do everything I can," Mockingbird said.

He took Vine out of her cage and asked, "Will you guys be all right here?"

"We'll last. Find Sean. Find the Justice League. Help us. I believe in you John," Mockingbird said.

"Thanks Marie," he said smiling.

He took Vine and darted off. The kids watched him leave with the girl who looked something more or less like a corpse. Robin looked at Mockingbird and she said, "Get some sleep. It's the last you'll be getting in a while."


	23. Broken Trust

**Disclaimer:**

**I still don't own Young Justice.**

John felt like he couldn't breathe. He'd just betrayed Lilith….God. Vine was barely stirring in his arms. He raced through the woods, his chest burning. He paused and whispered, "Yani?"

A cough was the only reply he got. He kept running until he heard voices.

"They've been taken?"

"What now?"

"Taken where?"

"Where's Breeze and Regan?"

John stepped out to see them. Sean immediately noticed him. He stiffened and grabbed Moria's arm. Moria stepped forward and gasped, "John?"

"Help! Please….Yani's dying!" John cried.

Sean went over and looked at the girl. He took Yani from John's arms and John backed up. He urgently whispered to Moria.

"Take her to the med stationed we set up," Batman said. "We'll help her there."

"Who are you?" Aqualad asked suspiciously.

"John Hollick," Superboy said. "I thought you wouldn't leave your sister."

John frowned and said, "Lilith…said she died…I don't know if it's true but…I couldn't just leave Yani there to die could I? Mock told me to take the girl and run…"

"Mock? Mockingbird! Where is she?" Miss Martian demanded.

"I-I-I can take you to them. I'm worried about them," John said honestly.

"YOU'RE WITH HER!" Sean roared. "HOW DO WE KNOW THIS ISN'T A TRAP?"

"To keep his sister alive. He sold his soul to protect the one he loved," Superboy said under his breath.

The ebony haired boy stepped between Sean and John. He took a breath before saying, "He let me go, and he saved Kid Flash. John isn't the bad guy here….he's a victim too."

Calvin stepped forward and said, "John doesn't communicate verbally a lot. He's been trying to tell you for ages, but you won't let him in…like I did."

"He tried to get into your head and talk with you," Superboy said. "He did the same to me except I let him. He showed me what happened. He showed me the truth. That little boy Lilith shot, Logan, he was John's little brother. Anna, John and Logan's sister, was shot and badly wounded. Lilith agreed to keep Anna live if John worked for her. He agreed."

Miss Martian stared in amazement. This was the most Superboy had ever talked, and in front of strangers too! She looked at John and asked, "That was your little brother?"

John nodded, suddenly looking ten years younger. The twenty year old man suddenly looked like a ten year old boy lost at the playground. He looked as if he was about to cry. He blinked and looked at Sean. He stepped around Superboy and said, "I've betrayed Lilith. I've freed a hostage. I'll never be able to return. Never, do you understand that Sean? I may have made a few mistakes in the past…but I'm here to help Sean. I care about Yani. I care about Mockingbird. Hell, I care about those two boys and I've never seen them in my fucking life! My family was all that I had. I promised my mother I'd protect them…but now they're gone. Please Sean believe me, I'm here to help you guys now."

Sean looked stiffly at him before Carrie burst out, "I forgive you Johnny!"

Sean looked at little Carrie. Carrie hugged his leg and looked back at Sean innocently. The little girl looked up at John.

"Now where's Mock?" Carrie asked.

"The woods," John told her. "Under the tombstones."

Batman looked at John. The Dark Knight separated the girl from John, and picked the man by the collar. He demanded, "Where?"

He felt a hand on his arm. He looked down to see Finch. Her eyes were unnaturally dark, and she said one thing.

"I can show you were they are," she said.

Batman released John and looked at the girl. She took his hand and said, "Let's go."

**Yes Kid's with Robin and the others. I made a mistake but I fixed it okay?**


	24. Mazes and Shadows

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Young Justice.**

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

Kid Flash cussed every obscene word he knew. He was back in that godforsaken maze! Mockingbird was on the opposite side of the maze. He swore to god the maze had changed! At least he had his super speed, unlike the last time. He wondered where Rob was and how he was holding up. Leah looked utterly horrified when they took him.

At that moment, Kid smacked into a dead end.

"Ouch!" Kid grumbled getting up. "Mockingbird! Mock are you there?"

Off in the distance, he could hear her voice.

"Kid…coming….don't….I'll….there…..okay?"

Those were the only parts of it he managed to catch. He tried climbing up the maze, but got shocked. There was only one thing left to do. Phase through the walls until he found the center…..despite the fact he was going to get a rather nasty bloody nose. Kid summoned up whatever will he had to attempt it, (considering Flash told him not to do it until he learned how to do it properly) and began running through the wall. He made it through the one wall, stumbling a bit, but he pushed himself forward.

Mockingbird had navigated the maze plenty of times. It was a training tool, but it was also highly dangerous if you couldn't trust the person in the control booth. She took off carefully weaving through the hallways. Mock thought of a dog. That's what she needed to be, dogs could find scents, and she'd be able to sniff her way out. She needed to find Kid though! It was difficult, but then she realized something. Both of them had to get to the center to get out….and she was very close. She went to the center of the maze. She tried going to the other side, but it wouldn't let her! Kid was on his own now…

Kid Flash collapsed in the pathway. He grabbed his nose and pinched. He got up and grumbled, "You win this round Flash. No more phasing through walls."

He walked and weaved, not caring where he was going anymore. He kept on walking until he yelled, "THIS IS POINTLESS!"

"Don't give up Kid!" a voice cried.

Mock! He suddenly got an idea.

"Mock! Keep talking! Maybe I can find you if you keep on talking to me!"

"All right KF!" Mock said.

The two carried out their plan, Kid continuing to run.

"ROBIN!" the little voice screamed. "ROBIN! WAKE UP PLEASE!"

The boy wonder shook his head and looked up at the little voice. It was Leah. She was leaning over him, her dark eyes wide with fright. Robin pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around Leah.

"Hush," he said. "I'm all right Lee. Everything'll be all right. We'll be fine."

He cuddled the girl close to his body. She huddled against him and began to cry. He smoothed her pink hair and cast a shadow over her. She seemed to disappear under the Robin's protective shadow. Almost the same way the little bird was often in the Bat's protective shadow…


	25. A Story and Fear

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Young Justice.**

Robin felt her trembling beside him. Leah tugged on his sleeve again. Robin wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer. The kid's eyes were wide and scared. She hugged him tightly and buried her head in his shoulder. He rubbed her back and whispered to her.

"Hush," he whispered. "It'll be all right."

He felt her tears seep into his uniform. She was curled up on his lap, her head buried in his shoulder. He couldn't think of any other way to make her feel better.

"Leah….do you want to hear a story?" Robin asked.

Leah nodded and looked up at him.

"Once there was a small child who was very scared. The child couldn't find his/her parents, and the child missed them dearly. The small child walked along a wooded path until the child met a strange woman. This strange woman told the child that the kid needed to go deep into the woods to find a unicorn. The little child took off and went into the woods.

The kid was terrified, but the kid went along anyway. The child was fearful and hid when the bushes rustled. The unicorn came out and nuzzled the young child. The unicorn helped the child out of the woods and the strange lady told them that they needed to cross the meadow of dreamless slumber, and get into the castle of eternal dreams to rescue the child's parents.

The unicorn gave the child courage, and the two set off. They began to pass through the meadow of dreamless slumber, when the child fell into a deep sleep. The unicorn, worried for the little child, took off. It galloped and galloped until they made it out of the meadow. The unicorn nudged the little child, trying to wake the small kid up. The kid stirred and looked at the unicorn. The unicorn's eyes were soft as it nudged the child.

Getting into the castle of eternal dreams would be no small feat. The child was tired and the child needed to imagine the key. The unicorn looked at the sleepy eyed child and said, "You need to imagine a key. A rather peculiar key. I cannot help you, for you must do it yourself."

The child mumbled and fell back asleep. The child dreamt of a large brass key, and suddenly it fell next to the child's feet. The child slowly woke and realized the key was there. The child stood up and took the key from the ground. She ran over to the door and opened it. There stood the child's parents. The little child jumped into their arms and the little family left the castle. It was a nice place, but they all missed their home. They traveled back to home and the little family lived together happily ever after."

Robin looked down and saw to his surprise that little Leah was asleep. Strands of the little girl's hair hung in her face. She snoozed peacefully against Robin. He smiled lightly and cuddled her. The boy smiled, but it turned into a frown. Okay it wasn't his best story, but oh well. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Robin was woken by moaning and crying. Leah was wiggling around and whimpering in her sleep. Robin rocked Leah back and forth whispering. He tried to soothe her worries, but failed. Leah opened her eyes and looked up at him. She hugged him around the neck and said, "I'm scared."

Robin looked down at Leah and then said, "Me too."


	26. The Meeting Between Water and Earth

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Young Justice. **

She wheezed and gasped. She felt like she was choking on something. All she could see was the needles and scalpels looming over her, threatening her safety. She screamed for help, she pleaded. But nothing could be done.

She waited for the horrid, agonizing pain to race through her body.

She bolted upward at an alarming rate. She was crying and gasping for air. Her entire body hurt. At that moment, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was a gentle touch, a comforting touch. She turned her face to look at who it was, half afraid, half curious. Her eyes met a pair of silver ones and she felt as if something had caught in her throat.

He was frowning, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you all right? You were screaming. Does anything hurt?" he asked her.

She looked down at her feet and then back at him. She smiled and said, "Everything is fine. Thank you Mr…."

"Aqualad."

"Vine."

"Huh?"

"My name. My name is Vine."

"Oh."

The two simply exchanged glances before Vine asked, "What's going on? Where am I?"

"You're safe. You're recovering remarkably. I'm sure you'll be able to stand within a day or two."

"A day?"

"The drugs they pumped into you still haven't worn off yet. Chances are, they're going to mess with your balance, not to mention your fine motor skills."

Vine just looked at Aqualad and asked, "How'd I get here?"

"John brought you. Seems he's come to join us," the Atlantean teen said.

She looked around and then said, "You're going after Mock…right?"

"No. I'm staying here to hold down the fort. Black Canary, Superboy, and Superman are going to stay with me and you."

She blinked a few moments and said, "Please save them…they aren't bad people. I'm afraid for them."

Aqualad paused a moment and said, "My friends were taken with them. I'm also worried."


	27. Last Hope

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Young Justice. **

The blonde haired girl moved remarkably fast. The Dark Knight was right behind her. The others…were trailing slightly behind. Flash itched to move faster, but wouldn't press ahead. He didn't know where they were going.

"How much farther?" he called to the girl.

"Just another six minutes!" the girl called back.

"Seriously Finch?"

"Seriously Flash."

Golden Finch raced ahead, trying to get there in the littlest amount of time possible. She needed to save her friends….

Wally let out a cry of pain and frustration. He could see her, but smacked into a translucent wall when he tried to reach her. Mockingbird let out a strangled cry. She pounded on the wall and Wally could swear to god he heard something snap. She grabbed her wrist and bit her lip. Wally saw her look of concern, crossed with a look of pain. She was worried about his bloody nose. It stopped, but the blood was probably down his uniform…and on his face.

"Wait….it's a wall!" Wally said face palming himself. "Mock I'm coming…please don't yell."

He called upon his reserved strength and managed to vibrate his molecules fast enough to get through the wall. Wally collapsed, Mockingbird catching him.

"WALLY!" she cried.

She tilted his head down and pinched his nose.

"You idiot! Why did you do that?" she scolded. "We'll have to wait in here until they come for us."

"What do you mean?"

"The people in the control booth…they're gone. We're stuck in here."

Wally groaned before closing his eyes and drifting off into sub-consciousness. Mockingbird refused to sleep, no matter how much she wanted to. She knew it was only a matter of time. The drugs would be next.

And they weren't going to take her without a battle.

Robin thrashed about, screaming at the top of his lungs. Leah was shivering, trying to look away, but fixed in horror. The doctor pinned him down and jammed the needle into his arm.

"Let's see if he'll still be moving after this," the man snarled. "Mariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiia!"

Leah cried out, "NO! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

The girl crept out of the corner. She grinned and launched herself at Robin. He'd been released as soon as she jumped him. He ducked down and turned around. Suddenly Maria wasn't there.

"ACK!"

Maria had him pinned down. His vision was becoming blurred, he felt as if he couldn't move. Maria was bashing him mercilessly. Leah was crying louder and louder. Maria lifted a foot to crush his windpipe when Leah screeched, "MARIA!"

The girl turned to look at her.

"L-l-leah….I-I-I-I…KILL!" Maria howled turning on the little girl.

Robin felt like his insides had been ripped out. Even with his dizzying vision, he saw everything. Maria threw the younger girl against the wall. She pounded the little girl in the corner. He hadn't realized it, but he was getting up. He jumped over to Leah, covering her tiny body with his, not so much larger body. She curled up while Robin took the full force of Maria's blows. Leah was still screaming even when the doctors pulled Maria back.

"Down!" one said, smacking Maria.

Robin gave a choking sound and collapsed, curling his body around Leah. He hoped to protect her….when he could barely protect himself. He closed his eyes wishing…just wishing…that Batman was there to save him. He realized the 'whelming fear of losing something small…something precious. Now he had to rest…he would need to fight for the both of them…or they'd both be lost.

Vine sat up, her head swimming. She closed her eyes and sighed, wishing for someone to talk to. She heard a rustling and looked up to see the boy from earlier.

"You really shouldn't be sitting up quite yet," he said gently pushing her shoulders down. "Not while you're still so dizzy."

"How do you know?" Vine muttered. "I want to help my friends."

"I want to help mine too. Kid and Robin…well…they've become like my little brothers," the Atlantean said. "If anything happens to them…well…"

"You don't know what you'd do," Vine finished for him. "I personally would go and kick their asses to the devil himself. I'm normally not so violent, but you don't mess with the family."

Kaldur'Ahm put a hand on her shoulder and said, "That sounds like something Batman would do, I think. He's very protective of Robin…even though he thinks no one notices. Actually, I think that deep down he cares about all of us very much."

"Wish I had someone like that," Vine sighed.

Kaldur sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She looked into his silver eyes, her own minty green ones filling with tears. Vine gasped and grabbed Kaldur and pulled him into a hug. She began to cry, letting it all come out.

"I'm –I'm-I'm so sc-sc-scared! I-I-I don't-t-t know if they'll make it!" she sobbed.

Kaldur was shocked at this sudden outburst, but he patted her back and said, "It'll be okay Yani."

"Yani…how did you know my name?" she asked, looking at him.

"I heard John call you Yani," he said. "My name's Kaldur'Ahm."

"Yani Allora Umina… that's my full name."

Well Yani…can you tell me more about what happened?"

The green haired girl nodded and began speaking to the Atlantean. Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Kaldur was listening intently to every word.

Finch looked back at them. She sighed as they grew closer to their destination.

"Bats?"

"What?"

"We're here."

Finch brushed aside the willow branches to reveal the building. Flash jumped to the front, nearly knocking Finch over. Batman looked around and then looked at Sean, who'd followed them. The two talked in low voices before turning to the others.

"All right," Batman began.

"Here's the plan…." Sean continued.

The group silently whispered their plans, and unbeknownst to them….someone was listening. A dark haired girl was listening intently. Here was their chance, Holly thought to herself. Here was their chance at freedom! Their only chance….


	28. The Battle's Not Over, You're Still Here

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Young Justice. **

"Green Arrow, are you and Flash ready?" Batman asked.

"Affirmative. We're awaiting the signal. Are you sure this is going to work?" Green Arrow asked.

"Not in the slightest," Sean admitted. "We'll probably have to take them head on…."

"That's what we're going to do. Lilith is more than likely somewhere in the structure. We'll take her out."

Sean cast a surprised look at the Dark Knight. He didn't expect this.

"Bats's is right. It's time we took this place back!" Finch agreed. "Sean…you and Moria can lead. Mock won't want to."

"Huh?"

"When we take it back…" Finch said. "I'm casting my vote to make you and Moria the leaders of this little ragtag group of kids we've got here."

"What about Mocking—"

"She doesn't want to lead. She doesn't think she'd be an effective leader, and what do you want? Do you want an incompetent leader, or someone who knows what they're doing?" Finch asked. "You guys have been running this show since day one. Sure Mock helps a lot, but that doesn't mean she can lead like you can…and remember?"

"What?"

"Sean…remember Taylor? Remember Lukas?" Finch said. "She feels guilty about Taylor and refuses to become anything like Lukas. She won't be a willing leader."

Sean nodded and Finch looked at Batman.

"Let me show you guys the underground way," Finch said smiling.

Wally stirred, his eyes opening, staring into a haze. He shook his head trying to clear it. Using his other senses he realized he was lying on his side, on the ground. It was a solid floor….linoleum. As soon as his vision had straitened itself out, sheer panic hit him.

Where was Mockingbird?

"Uhhhh."

He also heard a groan and turned, only jump up at the last second. Mockingbird was lying on the ground unconscious next to him. But over in the corner…dear Lord above no! Wally tried to stand up, but collapsed, his legs like gelatin. He drag-crawled his way over to the people in the corner.

"Rob! Robin! Jesus Christ Rob say something!" Wally panicked shaking his best friend.

He looked between the three of them, the unconscious girl, injured Robin, and the smaller injured girl. What was he going to do? He carefully moved Mockingbird over by Robin. It'd be easier to watch them if they were together.

He heard some footsteps, followed by loud piercing screams. The screams sounded inhuman, and a little boy raced into the room. He was followed by a group of girls, one pulling the other along.

"ANGELA!"

"There's nothing we can do!"

"But-But-But-"

"What?"

"My father will get in here and the others…."

Sarah looked at Wally, sadness reflecting in her eyes. A black haired girl dragging another girl behind her came bursting into the room. Her dark green eyes met Wally's and she huffed, "Help?"

Wally grabbed the girl's feet and the other one had her arms. They carried her over by the other three.

"Name? Mine's Antic."

"Kid Flash."

"Nice…well get ready Kid Flash. This battle isn't over by a long shot."

The last two kids standing faced the door, waiting for the inevitable.

Finch nodded at Batman and told people to go to their positions.

"Sean, take Mayina, Meeah, and Alex with you," Finch said. "Stand guard, help escapees escape. We're gonna rock this place off its foundation. Jason, Luke, and Green Arrow stay in the control room. Luke you know how to run this system. Get it online and be our eyes in the skies 'kay?"

Luke nodded and raced over to the old security/control room. Jason and Green Arrow followed. Batman looked at them and said, "The rest of you are with us. First to find Lilith."

"It's almost six…" Finch started. "She should be checking on the prisoners soon."

"So let's find the kids first!" Flash snapped.

"We are!" Finch snapped.

"Finch! I've got it online! Looks like Mock, Kid, and Robin are in the same room," Jason called. "Sublevel three, take a left and then a right, first door on your left."

Finch looked at the remaining group and then at Batman.

"Let's go," Batman said taking off, Finch only a few steps behind.


	29. Meet the Doc and his Daughter

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Young Justice. **

Lilith was standing in the current control room. It was full of the latest technology, and she was standing next to perhaps a man as twisted as the Joker. He'd killed his own daughters…he'd killed his wife. Yet she stood next to him smiling thoroughly pleased. A young girl stood off to the side, her eyes watering, her lips forming the words, "I'm so sorry."

The screams ripped through the young girl's heart and she cried, "STOP IT FATHER STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING THEM!"

Dr. Marcus Trinity turned to glare at the girl. Janine Trinity stood there ridged as a board. Janine was an illegitimate child, one that Dr. Trinity was unaware of. That was until he killed her mother too. Janine trembled under her father's glare, but continued to look him in the eyes.

"You're hurting them," she hissed.

"Get out."

"But-"

"GET OUT! I WON'T HAVE YOU STAND IN MY WAY!" he roared picking her up by the scruff of her shirt.

He tossed her out into the hallway, the screaming resuming. She got up and brushed herself off. It was time to stop hiding. It was time to do something. An older girl hissed, "Jeanne! Jeanne!"

Jeanne whipped around ran over to Holly.

"Holly! What's the news?"

"They're here Jea! They're here!" Holly whispered joyfully.

Jeanne and Holly hugged each other, happy tears running down their cheeks. Jeanne looked up at Holly and said, "We need to help them then. Kid Flash is in the room with Antic…they're the only two left standing up."

Holly nodded but Jea grabbed her arm before she could take off.

"Marcus is in there!"

Holly nodded gravely. Dr. Marcus Trinity, genetics specialist, twisted bastard (yeah he specializes in that too), and grim reaper. He was a guy that Holly normally would've never crossed, but it was this or freedom….and hell she's going for freedom!

"We should find Finch!" Holly said. "She was with them, we can lead them to Antic and Kid!"

"You do it!" Jeanne said. "I'll hold down the fort here. If anything goes sour, I'm jumping in there to help!"

Holly nodded and took off, leaving Jeanne to face her worst nightmare alone. Her own father….

Kid Flash was back to back with the girl called Antic. They were both throwing punches and kicking people in the gut.

"Can you give me some more room?" Kid asked.

"I'm kinda being backed into a wall here! But I might! Hang on!" Antic said.

She waved her hand over the guard and about five out of the fifteen dropped. They held their heads screaming loudly.

"What'd you do?"

"Mentally recreated their worst nightmares," Antic said as if it were so simple.

Kid made a mental note to keep on the good side of Antic. The two kids had no problems dealing with the last ten guards. Kid flashed (no puns intended people) Antic a smile, which she returned. The girl gripped his wrist and said, "It's almost over! Not yet though."

Kid nodded, steeling himself for what was to come next.

"Finch! FINCH!" Holly called running over to them.

"Hollyhock?" Finch called.

"Yeah! Finch…" Holly said, as she began to pant. "Mar-Marcus is in the bu-bu-building. Je-Je-Jea's waiting for us!"

"Jeanne's here?"

"Yeah!"

Finch nodded and said, "Where are they?"

"They're with the prisoners, but we've got to hurry though!"

"What's going on?" Flash demanded.

"Kid Flash and Antic are the only two left fighting! The others looked hurt."

Batman's heart dropped and the same time Finch's did. That couldn't be!

"Where?" Finch cried. "Where!"

"Follow me!" Holly said as she began to run.

Yani sat up and looked at Kaldur.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Have you heard from them?"

"They're on radio silence."

"Oh."

Yani sat there staring down at her hands. Kaldur sighed and took her hand.

"You're worrying again," he said. "Do you ever take a break from worrying?"

"Nope…never," she smiled.

The two laughed quietly. She just looked at him and said, "Dr. Trinity was supposed to be there today…after they exorcised Angela out."

"Who?"

"Doctor Trinity, he's a geneticist. He's also a cold heartless bastard," Yani added bitterly.

Kaldur was troubled by this, but wrapped and arm around her.

"Everything'll be all right. You'll see."

"One can only hope."

"It will be all right."

"Promise?"

There was a pause before he answered, "I promise he won't hurt you. I promise they'll escape."

"Alive?"

"I don't know Yani…I don't know."


	30. Saving Grace

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Young Justice. **

Needless to say, chaos soon ensued. The group had met up with some guards and needless to say, Batman was cracking skulls. Flash was almost as aggressive as Batman. This was his nephew! He wasn't going to let anyone take his nephew! Batman was furious. They—no the kids-didn't have time for this!

Finch and Holly were as vicious as ever. The two ran as fast as they could. Finch came face to face with the one person she despised the most….Lilith. She swung at Finch and she ducked. Finch hissed and pounced at her. Lilith and Finch were locked in a tight fist battle. Finch managed to knock her off and got back on her feet. Lilith swung, catching Finch in the ribs. She let out a squeak as she doubled over. Finch sent a roundhouse kick Lil's direction, catching her in the neck. Lil grabbed Finch's ankle and pulled her to the ground. She grasped Finch's throat and lifted up her other hand.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Lilith screeched. "TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!"

Finch spluttered and gasped, desperately trying to breathe. Batman grabbed Lilith's hair, causing her neck to snap back. He pulled her away from Finch, leaving the blonde a moment to catch her breath. He slammed her against the wall, Lilith crumpling up.

Flash looked around and found Holly cornered. He raced over and punched the guy with so much momentum the poor sap actually left an indent in the metal wall!

"Holly, are you all right?"

Holly nodded.

"Finch?"

"I-I-I'm fine," Finch gasped. "J-J-Just catching my breath."

Holly stood up and led them to the doors. Jeanne was gone, so Holly assumed the worst.

"In there!"

"Where's Jea?"

"I think she's inside!" Holly said. "She said if things got outta hand she'd race in there!"

Finch nodded, and kicked open the door. She was greeted by a body. Jeanne was slumped over, seemingly unconscious. Holly bent over and dragged Jeanne outside. A man was standing there with a girl. Her blue hair was blood spattered and she had a deranged look to her. The girl was crumpled by his feet.

"Please master…please!" she cried raising a hand. "Save meeeeeee!"

The man took out his revolver and shot her. Finch took a sharp breath and hissed, "Maria!"

The man turned to face them. His face paled and Finch screamed, "NO!"

She raced past the man and over to the kids. She dropped to her knees. Antic and Kid lifted their heads wearily.

"Finch…" Antic whispered. "Thank god they're here…."

KF didn't say a word. He just sat there, holding Mockingbird's and Robin's hand. He was holding onto his two best friends in the world. Finch gasped when she saw Robin's body, beaten and battered. Batman saw them there and narrowed his eyes at the man. Holly reappeared, Jeanne clutching her shirt.

"Daddy…Daddy…Daaaaaaaddy dearest!" Jeanne cried. "You deserve to die!"

Batman looked at the girl. Her hair was bloodstained and she looked like she was going to pass out. He was angered. This man was that girl's father! Just the state of the child alone would've made him enraged, but this man had also laid hands on his little bird. The Dark Knight slammed the man into the floor and tied him up. He looked at Jeanne. She looked so fragile.

He ran over to Finch and the kids. The Bat looked at his protégé, who had his arms wrapped around the small girl. He gathered the Boy Wonder in his arms, also taking the small girl. He fought back tears. This was atrocious! How could he have missed this? How could he have ever thought this mission wasn't worth it?

Mockingbird weakly raised her head.

"Batman…thank lord…." she croaked.

Flash ran over to his nephew and shook Kid Flash.

"Ow…Flash…." he groaned.

Mockingbird lapsed back into unconsciousness and Kid passed out.

Batman looked to Flash and the rest of the group.

"Let's get these kids to the infirmary fast," he simply said.

They began to gather the bodies, and released the kids from their prisons. In the end, even Batman shed at least one tear at the horror that was this hell hole. Deformed children, dying children, children who screamed at every touch….it was awful. He suddenly found himself admiring Finch's strength to come back in here. She was strong…they all were. They'll make it, he reassured himself. At least, he hoped.


	31. Death of Loved Ones

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Young Justice. **

It was dark.

Why couldn't she see?

No, no, no, no, no!

Mockingbird couldn't feel anything…she was completely numb. God what was going on! She struggled to resurface, but something held her back from consciousness. She struggled harder until she managed to open her eye a crack.

"She's waking up…."

"Put her back under! We need to finish patching up her wrist and her ribs!"

"Noooo," Mockingbird moaned as she felt herself sinking back down into the blackness.

"I'm sorry kid. We're almost done," the voice whispered, unsure if she could even hear it.

She fell into an agonizing subconscious state. She could barely feel them moving her into something soft and warm. She slowly felt her strength ebbing away. She was tired. Mockingbird allowed herself to sink down and to fall into a deep sleep.

"Do you think she'll wake up soon?" a voice asked.

"Patience my dear," another voice answered.

"Airina?"

The blonde opened her eyes groggily and blinked a few times. She saw Yani peering anxiously at her. The green haired girl's eyes were wide and concerned, the boy standing next to her also looked a bit concerned.

"Wha…."

"You suffered a few broken ribs, and a concussion," the boy said. "Batman said you took a nasty drop. You're ankle might also be sprained."

"Thanks…"

"Aqualad, or Kaldur," the dark skinned teen told her.

"Thanks Kal," she mumbled, trying to sit up.

"You probably shouldn't do that!" Kaldur interjected, gently pushing her back down.

"But…the others—"

"Are fine. Mockingbird suffered some broken ribs, a broken wrist, a concussion, and some bad bruising. She'll be sore, but she'll live. Kid had some blood loss, apparently he was phasing through walls again, a slight concussion, some bruising, and some nasty cuts. We're getting Antic into a stable condition, Robin and Leah were pretty beat. Both suffered broken bones, I think Rob might have some internal bleeding, and the bruises were nasty," Kaldur said. "No word on how Gabs is though…"

Airina nodded slightly. She looked around and saw Antic in the bed next to her. She was surrounded by people, all trying to keep her awake.

"Antic," Sean said. "We did it! We beat her! Lilith is gone, and the Justice League is helping to round up her loyal followers….we can finally go home!"

Antic smiled at him. She turned to Flash and said, "Sarah told me to tell you thank you for caring. She appreciated your efforts."

Antic closed her eyes and said, "I love you guys….remember that….I love you guys…."

"Antic! Kasey!" Yani cried. "Don't talk like that!"

"I…lo….."

.

..

…

….

…..

…

….

Silence echoed in the room. No one spoke. They all knew what happened. Kasey was gone. Yani turned away and started to cry.

"That isn't possible! She was the strongest out of all of us!" Yani wept bitterly.

"Yani…" Sean said uncomfortably. "You're stronger than you think. Gabs knew you'd make it…"

Yani turned to look at him when he mentioned Gabrielle. He shifted uncomfortably. Yani's eyes welled up with tears as she sobbed, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no….."

Airina pulled herself up, despite the pain and looked around. The others started to stir as well. It was as if death had awoken them. Mockingbird also managed to pull herself up. Leah and Robin stayed put, and KF was sitting up, wondering what was going on.

Airina's eyes met Wally's. They locked and suddenly the red-head understood. He looked to Mockingbird whose eyes were shut tight, as if she wished this was all a dream. But then again, who wouldn't?

He looked at his uncle. Flash stood incredibly still. The rest of the team was around. Megan was gently sobbing in Conner's shirt. Nobody in the room seemed to stir from this trance. Mockingbird croaked, "Who won?"

Wally looked over and said, "We did Marie. We did."

A phantom of a smile crossed her face. An actual smile might have been there if the girl next to Finch hadn't passed on. The simply stood (or sat) in silence for what seemed like 30 minutes.


	32. Graves

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Young Justice. **

He sat there, his throat closing up. She was next to him, ever so quiet. He put a hand on her shoulder, only to have her shrug it off. She fell to her knees. He had no idea how to console her. He knelt down in the mud next to her. The rain beat down, but she didn't seem to care. Why was it that funerals always seemed to take place in the rain? It was as if the world was crying along with them.

The headstone read:

RIP:

Kasey Joanne St. Anna

Born: October 22, 1996

Died: July 25, 2011

A true friend, who stuck by until the bitter end.

He turned to look at the other fresh graves. There were eight more fresh graves. He read down the line of graves.

RIP: 

Gabrielle Andrea Klarkson

Born: January 27, 1996

Died: July 25, 2011

Remember to keep smiling, just as you did in life.

Gabrielle's death had hit Yani hard, especially after losing Kasey…but he'd never expected Marie to break down.

It was not Yani kneeling in the mud sobbing, it was Marie. Wally was kneeling next to her, unable to find his voice. He couldn't take the pain away, and he couldn't revive them either. He rubbed Marie's back and picked her up. He continued to read the tombstones.

RIP:

Annabella Francine Lowry 

Born: June 8, 2005

Died: July 25, 2011

Fairy tales are more than true: not because they tell us dragons exist, but because they tell us that dragons can be beaten- G.K. Chesterton

RIP:

Calla Anastasia Fowler

Born: September 2, 1999

Died: July 25, 2011

A brave soul taken before her time.

Wally couldn't bring himself to read the others. He simply carted Marie away from the graves. The quote had been Marie's idea. Annabella had always been the story teller. She would tell the others of dragons and knights, and fierce battles were the hero always won. The quote represented Annabella the most. She often told Marie that the dragon was Lilith, and that she and Finch were the shining knights in armor. When hoped seemed gone, she reminded them that dragons can, and usually are beaten in stories.

And here they were, the dragon slain, but the small story teller had been slain as well. He carried her under the willow tree and said, "Marie…Marie…please talk to me."

She didn't speak, but she gripped his shirt like there was no tomorrow. She sobbed, Wally just holding onto her, letting her cry.

"Marie?"

"Wally….oh god Wally!" she sniffed. "I never meant for this to happen. I was supposed to stop her from killing people, not getting the killed!"

"Marie…it wasn't your fault. There are always casualties. We all knew this going in. I'm sorry though….I know this isn't probably helping and I probably sound like a dumbass, but I want you to know I'm here for you baby girl," Wally whispered.

Marie looked up at Wally and she gazed into his eyes. Their eyes locked. She was the first to avert her gaze. She hugged Wally and said, "Look at me…I'm acting like a child….They wouldn't want me acting like this. I'm supposed to be—"

"You're a human experiencing grief. There's nothing wrong with crying," he said. "But it'll be okay. Now why don't we go inside and wash the mud off?"

Marie nodded and followed Wally inside.

Dick had no idea what to do now. He looked back at Batman who was deathly silent. She was lying in the mud. She was crying hard. He looked down at her.

"Airi?"

There was no reply. He finally brought himself to read the headstone.

RIP:

Avian Alexander Mason

Born: March 26, 1995

Died: July 25, 2011

He taught me how to fly.

Dick tried to swallow, but felt a lump in his throat. Her BROTHER! Her brother was among the dead. He couldn't shake the feeling of hatred towards the people in the transport. They'd been shooting at them…they probably killed Avi. He bent down and touched her shoulder.

"Airina…it's time to get up. Say good bye to Avian."

"Good…bye Avi…" she choked.

He pulled her up from the muddy ground. She looked at him and something in her eyes changed. There was an emptiness in them. He hugged her and whispered, "I'm so sorry Airi."

Yani held onto Kaldur, and Megan sobbed clutching Conner. They read the names, Nicene who died at 10, Breeze who was 14 and her real name was Bethany, Regan who was 17, and the last tombstone twisted Megan's heart. The very last one was very simple. It said:

RIP:

Lost

Born: Unknown

Died: July 25, 2011

You were one of the faceless, Yet we loved you all the same.

"Unknown?"

"We never knew who he was…" Yani said. "He didn't know either. It haunted him every night. He longed to know who he was…"

"And now he'll never know," Conner said bitterly.

Yani nodded and said, "We really should get out of the rain."

Yani had been a bit detached since the ordeal ended. She looked over to Robin who was cradling Finch. She pulled the blonde up and said, "Come on Airina."

The kids retreated to the inside, the adults following them. They all gathered inside where Superman was helping Sean and Moria to set up. They were running through the plans for the school to be a safe haven for these kids. Marie sat next to Wally, her head resting on his shoulder. Airina was standing beside Dick, Leah clinging to his leg. Yani looked out the window towards the graves. Kaldur sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Everything's going to change now…" she whispered.

"Yes…I suppose it is…" he replied.

They both sat looking at the graves together, silent and mournful.


	33. Rob and Finch Epilog

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Young Justice. **

She was sitting out there again. He mentally sighed. It had been almost two months since the whole thing happened. Her eyes still held that haunted emptiness. He walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey Airina."

"Hi Richard."

"Talking to your brother?"

"Yeah….I just wish…"

"He was here. I know Air. Every year I remember my parents' deaths…and every year I wished things had happened differently."

"You do?"

"Yes Airi. They're my parents. I loved them…I miss them."

The blonde focused on him and said, "Me and Avi…we only had each other. We never knew our folks. Mom died when I was little. Avi remembered her a little bit…but now I have nothing."

"That's not true Airi. You've got me…and Marie, and Wally, and the rest of the team. We've all got each other's backs in this world. No matter what, you'll always be our friend Airi…maybe even more to me."

"Richard?"

"Airi…I love you…You know that right?"

Her icy blue eyes fixed on him and tears welled in her eyes. She hugged him and whispered, "I love you too."

He broke their hug, gazing into Airi's eyes. She gently took the glasses from his face, revealing the stormy blue eyes she'd come to love. She stared into his eyes letting herself drown in them. He gently moved forward and pressed his lips against hers. It was a gentle, probing kiss. Airina pressed her lips against his harder.

When they pulled away Richard said, "You understand that you might lose me right? I'm Robin…and a part of a team. I'm fighting some of the world's most dangerous criminals."

"I do understand. That doesn't mean I'm gonna stop loving you though Richard. I've got my own battles to fight here. I'll be fighting the criminals here," Airina said. "Avian didn't want me to become a super hero, or any kind of hero. He wanted me to live like everyone else…but I'm not like everyone else. I realize I need to use my abilities to help people. After seeing this…I want to help in any way I can."

"Well," Dick said. "Bats may not be happy about it, but you're always welcome in Gotham. Drop by any time you need me."

"You're leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah…but I'll drop by often. Anytime I can. Stay in contact please?" he asked.

"Definitely," Airi laughed.

"Airina…Dick," a voice came.

Batman stepped out of the shadows followed by a dark haired woman. Her hair was black, and her blue eyes looked over Airina.

"She's a little young isn't she?" the woman said.

"Huntress…this is Airina. She's the young girl I've been telling you about. She goes by Golden Finch, or just Finch. She's a rather good fighter, and I'd like you to consider taking her under your wing."

Airina thought she was going to pass out. Huntress? She'd heard stories about the woman. She was thoroughly impressed by the hunter.

"I heard about your brother. I'm sorry," Huntress said. "We over heard some of your conversation—"

"You were SPYING?" Richard asked outraged.

"And I heard that you'd like to become a hero," Huntress continued, ignoring the look from Richard. "I think I can help you with that."

"Could you?" Airina asked. "I want to so bad!"

"Yes. I'd like you to come with me," she said. "We'd be outside of Gotham, so you could drop by and visit any time. I'll teach you everything I know."

"I'll do it!" Airina said.

"Good," Huntress said smiling. "I'll let you get things cleared up here and then we'll set out."

Airina looked at Richard. The both smiled at each other and hugged.

"I hope I'll get to work with you," Richard said.

"Me too," she said.

The two teens walked away from the graves, Airina feeling light hearted and determined to prove herself to her new mentor.


	34. Kid and Mock Epilog

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Young Justice. **

"Hey Marie!" Wally yelled running after her.

She turned to face him, a smile creeping up on her face. He was next to her in a matter of seconds.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I dunno…guess I'll just fight crime around here," Marie said. "Someone's got to protect this place."

Wally nodded and swallowed a lump in his throat.

"If I asked Batman…would you consider joining our team?" he asked.

Marie's eyes widened and she asked, "Are you serious? You can't be…"

"I am…Bats was impressed that you could return his glare…I mean even the bad guys cringe at that.

"Not all criminals… and not all people Wally."

Marie and Wally gazed at each other for a while. Marie wrapped her arms around him and said, "Love you Wally."

"Love you too Marie," he replied.

The pair walked along silently. Wally saw Batman and raced over to him.

"Hey Batman!" he called.

"What?"

"Would it…be okay…if Mockingbird joined us?" Wally asked. "On the team?"

Batman quietly pondered this and said, "If she can beat your uncle in a race, than yes. If not..."

"Huh?"

"I've been told her power involves adaptability. I want to see how she adapts," Batman said. "I'm actually rather curious."

"UNCLE BARRY!" Wally called.

"What is it Wally?"

"You've got to race Mock."

"Why?"

"Just do it," Batman said. "He won't leave you be until you do."

Barry just looked at the both of them and shrugged.

"MARIE!" Wally yelped.

Marie walked over towards them, shaking ever so slightly. Wally began to explain to her while Batman decided on the end point. He decided on a tree 9 meters away, short and quick. Flash took his spot, Marie next to him. She focused herself on just how the Flashes moved. She focused on their structure and suddenly she felt ready to go.

"On your mark…get set….GO!" Batman yelled.

Flash took off, and to his surprise, Marie was right behind him. She had successfully copied his ability, now the test was to see if she could keep it up. She pushed herself ahead of Flash, just to crash across the finish line. She was shaking like crazy, and stayed on her back for a while.

"T-t-t-too much…" she said sucking in air. "N-n-n-never tried to copy anything like that before. Telekinesis I've done before, but that….that takes a lot of energy."

"See why we eat so much?" Wally snickered.

"Oh, you be quiet," Marie said regaining her strength rather quickly. "I'll be able to do it with more practice…just not for as long as you guys can. The more energy it takes, the shorter I can mimic it for."

"Are you—"

"Sure? Very."

Batman said, "Well it's something we can work on. I'll have to discuss this with the others, but I think you might have had a good idea Kid. She may have potential."

Wally smiled and looked at Marie. The girl's eyes were wide and she felt her heart soar. Her eyes snapped to his and they held a smile. She ran over to Wally, nearly tackling him. Wally laughed as he purposely fell backwards. The landed in the grass, a smile fixed on Marie's face.

"I love you Wally. You're like my best friend…aside from Airina…so my best guy pal."

"Guy pal?"

"Unless you'd like to be referred to as something else?" she said with a smirk.

Wally looked up at her and smiled. He pushed her onto the grass beside him and said, "I'm happy we're friends…maybe more."

Marie took his hand and said, "So am I Wally…so am I."


	35. Water and Vine Epilog

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Young Justice. **

"Yani?"

The girl turned her head and smiled. She was greeted by a small bouquet. She looked up at the one holding it.

"Hey Kal," Yani said, standing up.

Kaldur returned her smile and said, "These are for you…"

Yani took them and smiled. Their eyes met before she asked, "Are you really leaving?"

"Yes…we have responsibilities that need to be tended too."

He seemed as sad as she was. Her green eyes filled with tears as she said, "Please just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"…That I'll see you again."

Kaldur paused and looked at Yani. Her green eyes were wide and begging. He simply nodded and said, "Maybe we'll set up a day where we can see each other."

Yani nodded and hugged him. He was surprised, but hugged her back. He was relieved she didn't hate him because he was leaving her. He stroked her long green hair, and said, "I'm sure we'll meet again sometime."

Yani pulled back and nodded. Kaldur wiped the tears off her cheek and said, "I'm positive we will."

Yani gazed into his silver eyes and found comfort. She stood there silently, just gazing at him. Now, he didn't know what made him do it, (maybe Kid was rubbing off on him) but he leaned in and gently kissed her. Yani's response was to pull him closer to her. She savored his warmth, the safe feeling he gave her. She needed stable ground, but she knew that wasn't what she was going to get. There'd always be the chance, god forbid, something happening to the other.

When they broke apart, Yani stared down at her feet and said, "I really like you Kal."

He wrapped and arm around her and said, "And I really like you Yani."

The two stood there for a while, just listening to the sound of each other breathing.


	36. Super and Martian Epilog

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Young Justice. **

He never understood his emotions. His feelings overwhelmed him at times and he didn't know what to do. He looked over the graves, understanding now why Wally was upset by the tombstones. Tombstones meant dead people…they marked the dead. He looked down at the small child's grave and said, "Annabella? I know you can't hear me Annabella, but…please know you're loved."

"She does."

Conner turned to see Megan. She was standing off to the side, with a single flower in her hand. The Martian walked over to him, placing the single flower on top of the grave.

"How do you know Megan?"

"Moria told me. Annabella wasn't afraid to die. She lived to the fullest and she was happy. As it turns out, Annabella had leukemia," Megan said. "Everyone told her they loved her. She was adored."

"Leukemia?" Conner said confused.

"It's a disease, a cancer that affects the blood, or that's what I understood. Turns out that Regan had found a doctor willing to treat the kids," Megan began. "They noticed that Annabella bruised real easy and her joints swelled. They took a blood test and it turned out that Annabella had ALL, acute lymphocytic leukemia. She was dying…because they couldn't get the treatment for her."

Conner looked at the grave. Megan took his hand and said, "She died happy. She doesn't have to be in pain anymore."

"But she's left behind the people who love her," Conner said. "Can I hear her voice?"

"What?"

"Can I hear Annabella's voice?"

"I'm sure Marie has her voice recorded…why?"

"I want to hear her voice. I want to know what she sounded like. I want to remember her…the way Finch and Marie are going to."

A single tear fell down Megan's face. She hugged his arm and said, "For a boy of steel, you can sure be soft."

"Why are you crying?" Conner asked.

"You didn't know Annabella, yet you're so keen to hear her voice."

"I'm keen to know more…about more than Annabella."

"Huh?"

"Well Megan…"

"Yes Conner?"

The clone looked down at his feet and said, "I…well…I…I'm glad you're my friend…."

"Oh…" Megan said sounding sad.

Conner grabbed Megan and kissed her intently. Her heart picked up, her breathing picking up. Conner felt his heart soar as Megan wrapped her arms around him. The two stood there in their embrace blissfully unaware of their surroundings. The pair was spotted by a rather surprised Superman. The man of steel looked at the two. His clone and Manhunter's niece? Uh-oh…

"Well it seems they've come out of the closet as some say," a voice said.

Superman nodded turning to see The Martian Manhunter. He didn't seem too upset…a bit tense, but he wasn't having a meltdown.

"You've known?" he asked the Martian.

"You don't know M'gann like I do," J'onn said smiling. "I know my niece. She has had feelings for Superboy for quite some time now."

The two teens broke apart and stepped away from each other. They looked back down at Annabella's tombstone.

"I'm sure someone can show you a video of Annabella," she said smiling.

Conner smiled and the two walked away, happy as can be.

**I had a lot of fun writing this story! I'm sorry this story had to end, but this is the final chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! Reviews are love! Thank you all for reading!**

**Nurse Steggy!**


End file.
